Eservanix
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Death always knows where you are....
1. Default Chapter

"Eservanix."

Chapter one-Aboard the Express

I looked up from reading my book. I had a compartment toward the back of the Hogwarts Express. My luggage and owl cage had already been loaded onto the train. Three students entered my compartment.

"Oh. Sorry. Um, do you mind if we share?" asked the boy.

I knew who he was. Half the wizarding world knew.

"Go ahead. I don't mind," I said, shrugging.

The boy flashed me a grin.

"Thanks. The rest are all filled up,"

They sat down across from me. The girl smiled at me next.

"Hi. You must be Holly Maxwell,"

I nodded.

"How'd you know?"

The girl gestured to my small book bag, which had my name embroided on it.

"Oh," I said, grinning. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,"

"Hello," I said, softly.

I thought Harry Potter was extremely cute. He had black, untidy hair and these amazing emerald green eyes which, were behind a pair of thin black rimmed glasses. He was dressed in the Hogwarts robe and uniform. I was too. Ron and Hermione were also.

"Hi," said Harry. "Are you new to Hogwarts?"

I shook my head.

"No. I was here for all four years,"

Ron tilted his head.

"I remember seeing you," he said. "You were the quiet one in the back in all of our classes."

I nodded and smiled shyly.

"That's right! You wrote that good essay for Potions about Werewolves! Professor Snape nearly wet himself because he finally saw someone not his house get the information correctly!" said Hermione.

The three of them laughed. I chuckled.

"Probably," I replied.

Harry's eyes landed on the book I was reading.

__

Modern Quidditch Movements by Nick Harven

I realized he was looking at it and shy put it back into my bag.

He looked up at me.

"You like Quidditch?" he asked.

I nodded, and blushed.

"Yes. Actually, my dad plays on the Irish National Team. My mum works in London as a bank secretary,"

Harry and Ron's eyes were the size of Galleons.

"You mean Casey Maxwell is your dad?" Ron asked incredulously.

I nodded.

"Yeup,"

Hermione smiled.

"Wow. That's nice. What else do you like?"

I frowned thoughtfully.

"I like reading mostly. I don't have many friends really except books,"

Hermione looked surprised.

"Really?"

I nodded.

Just then, Draco Malfoy's head popped into the compartment.

"Oh look. It's shit with feet," said Hermione coldly.

Ron and Harry gawked at her.

"Shut up, Mudblood," said Malfoy sneering. "And here's Potty, Weasel and…"

His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on me.

"Oh. You're Casey Maxwell's daughter, right?" he asked indifferently.

I nodded.

"I see. Now I see where you get your figure from," he replied.

I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I was a little chunky, but not really overweight.

"Shut up, Malfoy," growled Harry as he narrowed his emerald green eyes at Malfoy. "Or else…"

"Or else what, Potty," Malfoy snickered.

"Leave you twit," Ron snapped.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously and he made a movement as if to take out his wand, but Ron, Harry and Hermione had already beaten him to it. All three of them had their wands pointed at Malfoy.

He just glared at me before he pulled his head out of the compartment and disappeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione put their wands away.

"Don't pay any attention to him. He needs a good enema," Hermione replied as she got up and sat beside me.

I looked at her and wiped a tear away.

"Thanks. It's just that I've had people give me a hard time because of my weight,"

Hermione looked upset as she looked up at Ron and Harry. They too, looked taken aback. 

"That's rude," Ron replied firmly.

"It certainly is," Harry added.

I smiled.

"Thanks," I replied.

Harry winked at me.

I blushed and shyly lowered my eyes.

About twenty minutes later, the nice witch came around with the cart and Harry bought Cauldron Cakes, Fizzing Whizzbees, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. The witch asked me if I would like anything. I kindly shook my head and said "No Thank you,"

She smiled and continued down the corridor. Harry offered me some of the Cauldron Cakes. I took it and thanked him. He shared the rest of the food with Ron, Hermione and I.

We still had about an hour to go before we reached Hogwarts. I leaned my head against the soft backing to the seats and shut my eyes. I dozed off.

__

"Hey, Holly! Wake up! We're almost there!" a voice called from in front of me. 

I opened my eyes. Ron's face was inches from mine.

I sat up. The train was still rocking gently as it moved on the tracks. 

"Hey, take a look outside!" Hermione said. "There's something on the track!"

She was looking out the window. Wind gusts blew her hair back off of her face.

I jumped up and opened the window, sticking my head out. A stalled car was several inches in front of us, stalled across the tracks.

"We're going to hit it!" I cried.

I felt the front engine collide with the car. Then, each car began derailing and zigzagging off the tracks like a domino effect. Students were screaming. Some of the cars were thrown off the tracks and landing on their sides. We rolled around inside the compartment until our car stopped on its side. I felt a small gash on my forehead. I looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron had been thrown out the window. I heard an explosion from somewhere up front and then it tricked back. A hot blaze of fire ripped through the train. From the intense heat, it blew the door off our compartment and the hot blaze hit us. I felt the heat.

I jumped awake. Ron, Harry and Hermione were watching me curiously and worried.

"We've got to stop this train! There's a stalled car parked on the tracks!" I said, urgently.

Getting up out of my seat, I went over to the window and pulled it open. I stuck my head out. Sure enough, there was a bright yellow object a few feet down the tracks…right on them, across them. Ron, Hermione and Harry were watching me curiously, but urgently now.

"Look!" I cried grabbing Ron. 

He poked his head out next.

"Blimey…there _is _something on the tracks!" Ron cried.

I yanked open the compartment door, and headed out into the corridor. I turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Please! Help me! We've got to stop this train before we hit it!"

For some reason, they looked like they believed me.

"I'll go," said Harry.

He got up and followed me up the corridor. 

"The train is going to hit a car! We've got to stop it!" I shouted up and down the corridor. Heads poked out of their compartments to see Harry and I heading up the corridor.

We went into the next four cars, me shouting. Everyone was now standing in the corridors, looking puzzled. We finally hit the engine. The conductor, an elderly wizard dressed in dirty, smudged tan robes was shoveling coal into the small oven.

"Stop the train! There's something on the tracks a few feet away!" I cried.

The wizard looked up, startled that students had gotten into the engine.

"What are you kids…?" he began to ask.

"Stop the train!" Harry cried urgently.

"This better not be some sick joke!" said the wizard angrily.

Desperately, I grabbed the wizard and pushed him over to the window.

"Look!" I cried.

All the color drained from his face.

"Bloody hell!" he cried.

The wizard grabbed the emergency brake and pulled it. The train jerked and slowly began slowing down. The pistons screeched. Harry and I were thrown to the floor. We could hear thuds and startled cries behind us as luggage and students were thrown to the floor.

After a few moments, the train finally came to a stop. I knew it took a mile for a train to stop fully, but I prayed we made it. I shakily got to my feet.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked as he too, got to his feet and offered to help me.

"Yeah. You?" I asked.

He nodded.

The wizard had gotten to his feet and was now looking out the window.

"Blimey…" he said as a startled and shocked expression was on his face.

Harry and I looked at each other before we poked our heads out the other window.

The front grill of the engine was about 3 inches from the bright yellow object…a car. There was someone in the front seat, not moving.

An owl was sent to Hogwarts explaining what happened. The students hopped down out of the cars, eager to stretch their legs for a bit, while others were shaking and first years were hugging one another frightenedly.

The bright sunlight was beaming down. The grass was shimmering under the sunlight. Harry and I hopped down off the engine and began walking back toward the passenger cars. We spied Ron and Hermione. We headed over to them quickly.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked, worriedly.

They nodded.

"You two?" Hermione asked.

We nodded.

"What happened, Holly?" Ron asked.

They turned their eyes onto me.

I took a deep breath. 

"I had a dream that we hit a stalled car on the tracks. The cars were thrown off the rails. A blaze of fire swept through the cars and we all died," I said, quietly.

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"You saved everyone," said Hermione grinning. "Suppose you just regarded it as a dream? We would've all died."

"What made you act?" Ron asked.

I shrugged.

"I dunno. I just had this feeling,"

"Well it was a good feeling," said Harry, grinning also.

I smiled.

An hour later, help arrived from Hogwarts. We were taken the rest of the way in horseless carriages. 

We arrived at Hogwarts a little bit into the evening. The students were thankful to be inside the castle. Then, they began asking what happened and when it finally sank it, eyes started following Ron, Hermione, Harry and I.

Whispers started going around whenever we walked to our classes.

Accusations followed next:

"She probably parked the car there…"

"How'd she know it was there unless she did?"

"She's always been weird,"

"I don't trust her,"

"I'm surprised she managed to run up the corridors at all,"

Ron, Harry, Hermione and I were heading to Potions class two days later. I was hugging my Potions textbook. As we approached the class, someone threw mud at me. I cried out and dropped my book. The mud was clinging to strands of my hair; it was on my cheek and shoulder of my uniform.

"There! Feel at home, Piggy?" the boy called.

Laughter followed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"She saved all of your lives! How could you treat her like this?" Hermione growled angrily.

"For all we know, she put it there!" the boy shouted back.

"And how would she do that? Huh? She was on board the train the entire time!" Hermione argued.

"She could've before that! How'd she get to Kings Cross station?" the boy challenged back.

"My mother drove me," I said.

There was a silence.

"You're all being ridiculous!"

Hermione scolded as she glared at the boy.

Ron bent down to pick up my book for me.

"Thanks," I said, quietly.

"No problem," Ron said.

Ignoring the mud, I entered the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed.

We took our seats at the back of the dungeon. The rest of the students began entering the classroom. Glances were cast at me, but nothing more. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle entered next, taking their seats across from us at the Slytherin side of the dungeon.

"Aw look. She wanted to roll around in her home," Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up," Harry snapped at him.

He snickered as we waited for Professor Snape to enter. When he did, the entire dungeon fell silent.

"Today we'll be making the Veritaserum, or Truth Potion," said Professor Snape, standing in front of the classroom, scanning the students' faces.

When his eyes landed on us, a small smile formed.

"Miss Maxwell. Kindly refrain from frolicking in the dirt before class,"

Snorts and sniggers went around the classroom.

"Yes sir," I said, quietly.

I wiped my cheek and pulled the bits out of my hair, then wiped off my uniform.

Harry leaned close.

"Don't worry. Just imagine him in Neville's Grandmother's dress and hat," he whispered. "That's what I do. It helps. He's such a git."

I giggled and nodded, remembering in my third year we had battled a boggart. Neville's grandmother's green dress had appeared on the boggart Professor Snape. It was hilarious.

We continued the lesson.

About 5 minutes before the lesson ended, I looked up at the window. A black shape appeared and seemed to hover over Chris Winters, a Slytherin. I nudged Hermione.

"Do you see that?" I whispered, gesturing toward the window.

Hermione gasped.

"Yes!" she whispered back. "What is it?"

Harry and Ron were watching also. Then, the black shape vanished.

"Weird," Ron muttered as he and Harry went back to their lesson as Hermione and I had. I looked up at Harry. His gaze met mine. I was having another one of those bad feelings again. I sighed and concentrated on my potion.


	2. EservanixChapter two

"Eservanix."

Chapter two-Shears and Swords.

We exited Potions class still thinking about that dark shape. It was weird. It looked almost like a bat or something.

"What do you think that was?" Hermione asked as we went up to Gryffindor Common room to rest before Transfigurations and Charms class.

"I don't know," Ron mused. "Maybe just a bat?"

"Maybe. This is a castle," said Hermione.

We sat down on poufs and chairs.

"That was mean what that boy did to you," Hermione said, quietly.

There was a silence that followed.

"Eh. I'm used to it," I lied, trying to smile.

But deep down, it hurt. I thought it would be different here at Hogwarts when I started. But it only proved to be wrong. I think they could see that.

"I can't believe people would give you a hard time about…your…figure," said Ron slowly, obviously trying to find the right words.

I also sensed that these three weren't the type to go around judging people by their looks…with the exception of Draco. We all knew he was horrible despite his so-called 'good looks' that some of the girls fawn over him. Draco might be good-looking, but he had the personality of a prick. 

"Yeah. Back in my first year, they called me Porky and asked me if I slept in a paddock at night," I said quietly.

Hermione looked upset. So did Ron and Harry.

"Then, in my second year, it wasn't too bad. People just ignored me, which I personally found better. The third year, they told me I was allowed to join one of the Charms clubs. They blindfolded me and led me out to the Forbidden Forest. They left me there. I ended up getting into trouble but not the people who led me out there. They told me that if I told anyone, they'd beat me up," I said, sighing as the memory brought tears to my eyes.

Hermione looked over at Ron and Harry. I could see they were bothered by what I was saying deeply.

"Fourth year was the same as second. They just ignored me like I didn't exist. People called me ugly and fat," I said, toying with the hem of my skirt.

"But you're not any of those," said Harry as he sat down next to me.

"He's right. You're a pretty girl. Don't listen to the other twits who go to this school. I'm surprised they even can read," said Hermione grinning.

I smiled and blushed.

"Thanks. But I don't think so,"

Hermione looked taken back.

"What? Do you believe those halfwits?" Ron asked, startled.

I shrugged.

"I just think I'm average,"

"We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Harry said, checking his watch.

We entered the classroom with minutes to spare. Professor McGonagall, our Transfiguration teacher, as well as the head of Gryffindor house, looked up as we entered.

"Miss Maxwell? May I have a word with you?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Ron, Harry and Hermione took their seats and saved me one next to Harry.

I walked up to the front of the classroom, aware of all the eyes following me.

I stood in front of her desk and clasped my hands behind me.

"Is it true that you and Mr. Potter told the conductor of the Hogwarts Express about the car on the tracks?" asked Professor McGonagall.

I couldn't read her tone.

__

Was she angry? Relieved? Or what?

"Yes, Professor," I replied.

"How did you know it was there?" she asked.

__

Great. How am I going to explain that I acted on a dream and a bad feeling?

I took a deep breath.

"Well, I had a dream that the train hit the car and all of the students were killed. I also had a bad feeling that something was wrong. I just acted on it,"

A few snickers went around the room.

Professor McGonagall studied me for a moment.

"You acted on a feeling and a dream?" she said, slowly.

I nodded.

__

She must think I'm nuts.

Then, Professor McGonagall broke into a smile. Something we rarely see her do.

"Well thank God someone had acted! We could've lost the entire school! Finally, someone who acts on feelings! You saved a lot of lives, Miss Maxwell. I'm awarding Gryffindor 50 points!"

The Gryffindors broke out into cheers. Frankly, they were the only ones who treated me kindly. I'm not saying Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were mean, they weren't. I had trouble with Slytherin in my early years. They were the ones who put me in the Forbidden Forest, who asked me if I slept in a paddock at night, and they were the ones who called me the names. Grinning, I turned around to walk back to my seat. The Gryffindors were all cheering and slapping me high fives as I passed them. I took my seat next to Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were cheering the loudest. I felt my face flushing. 

"Good job!" Harry said, grinning as he gave my shoulder a gentle shake.

Ron and Hermione were beaming also.

The rest of the lesson went beautifully.

Now, people no longer whispered as they passed me in the hallway. They either grinned or said 'Hello'. Only the Slytherins were keeping their distance and still giving me a hard time.

"You really did save us, Holly. We owe you," Ron said.

"Naw. You don't owe me anything. I was only doing what was right," I said, shrugging, but deep down I was pleased and gratified.

"Don't worry about the Slytherins. They were probably upset that it wasn't one of them who saved the day," Ron muttered to me.

I smiled.

"Thanks,"

Harry winked at me. I blushed.

We went to the rest of our classes.

The next morning, we headed to Herbology, which were held in large greenhouses just outside the castle. Professor Sprout had us replanting Eledranicks, which were like large cabbages, but were a light cream color and shot a foul smelling thorn if provoked. They were a little prickly. Chris Winters was handling a pair of shearing scissors. He was fooling around with them to his friends. They were laughing as he pretended to poke himself in the eye with them.

I nudged Hermione.

She followed my gaze. 

"Ugh. What a complete fool," she muttered shaking her head.

Then, I saw the strange dark shape again.

I nudged her again.

"Yeah. I see it," she said as she nudged Ron, who was next to her on her right.

Harry was on my left. I nudge him too. The four of us watched curiously as the dark shape flew through the glass roof and hovered in front of Chris. No one else seemed to notice this. Then, we watched as the shape stayed there. Suddenly, Chris's grip on the shears slipped and it pierced one of his eyes with one of the blades. Blood began flowing down the front of his uniform, staining his collar and Ravenclaw colored tie.

Girls screamed. The dark shape took off and vanished.

I stood, completely stunned. Chris remained standing for a minute, before he collapsed to the floor, dead.

Girls were now sobbing and hugging one another. Professor Sprout cried out. We were all ushered out of the greenhouse and were told to wait outside. Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were summoned. Harry, Hermione, Ron and I exchanged looks.

"What is that thing?" Ron asked, shakily.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it," I said, hugging myself.

An afternoon breeze blew my hair into my face. I tucked it behind my ear, only to have it blown out from behind it.

I just decided to leave it.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked me, standing next to me. He was peering at me worriedly. 

"Yeah. Thanks. Just a little nauseous," I admitted.

Actually, I was very sick to my stomach.

I felt a wave rolling over me. I dropped to my hands and knees and ended up vomiting on the grass.

Most of the students were just as pale and sick looking. I remained on my hands and knees, feeling slightly weak. The Professors began coming across the grounds, walking toward the greenhouse. Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped to their knees beside me and put hands on my shoulders.

Professor Dumbledore gently crouched down beside me.

"Why don't you three take Miss Maxwell up to the hospital wing?" he asked, kindly and softly. "The rest of you students will be escorted back into the castle by Professor Snape and you are to go to your common rooms,"

He gently put a hand on my shoulder before he stood up and went into the greenhouse. With the help of Ron, Harry and Hermione, I managed to make it to the castle with Professor Snape leading the rest of the students behind us.

There was silence as we entered the castle. Before we headed up to the hospital wing, Professor Snape called us over.

"Would you like a Nallet Potion? It will settle your stomach," he asked me.

"What about Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter. She'll give Miss Maxwell the exact same potion. I was merely trying to save her from climbing the stairs when she looks like fainting at any moment," he said stiffly.

Harry and Ron just glared at Professor Snape.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

Professor Snape moved his eyes onto Ron.

"Mr. Weasley. A student is sick. She vomited. Shall I just go away and leave you to hauling her up the stairs? It's wonderful exercise for all of you," he said, coldly.

Before Harry could reply, more than likely with an angry reply, and before he could get himself into trouble, I replied.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I'll be alright. I really just want to lie down,"

He nodded and walked away, his black robes billowing out behind him.

Ron, Harry and Hermione began helping me up to the hospital wing.

Sure enough, Madam Pomfrey gave me the Nallet Potion, which started to settle my stomach as I laid down on one of the cots. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat around me.

"That really was weird. Why was he being so nice to you?" Ron mused.

"Maybe he saw how sick she was," Hermione offered.

"Hermione, honestly. Are you blind, woman?" Ron cried, aghast. "He doesn't have feelings!"

Harry snorted.

"Well there was a reason, wasn't there? You know, Professor Snape isn't exactly non-human. He does have a heart, lungs and feelings," Hermione snapped.

"He might be breathing, walking, talking, thinking and all of that…but I don't think his heart works right. He's always giving us a hard time and taking points from Gryffindor! Sure, Hermione. He has a heart," Ron snorted.

"He still a human being Ron! He might be horrible but that doesn't mean he can't care for someone!" Hermione shot back.

Harry held up his hands.

"Guys! Stop it!"

Ron and Hermione fell silent.

"It doesn't matter about Snape. What matters is that Holly is feeling better,"

"You're right. I'm sorry," said Hermione quietly.

"Me too," Ron added even quieter.

"It's okay," I said, smiling.

Just then, another strong wave of nausea rolled over me. I leaned over the side of the bed and vomited.

"I think I'm about to lose my lunch too," Ron said, swallowing.

After that, I ended up falling asleep.

The next morning, Ron, Harry and Hermione came in to see how I was.

"She's fine. She can leave now," said Madam Pomfrey.

I did feel a little better but I still couldn't believe what just happened.

Suddenly, on the way to breakfast, there was a humming in my ears. I stopped walking and grabbed Ron's arm. A bright flash went off before my eyes and I saw the silver glint of a knife, and a boy stumbling back from something. The flash vanished. I stood, shaking.

"Holly? Are you alright?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

I felt tears glistening in my eyes.

"I saw something…there was the silver glint of a knife and a boy stumbling back from something," I said, raising my eyes to hers.

"What? Like vision or premonition?" Harry asked, leaning close.

"Yeah. Sort of," I said.

"Can you remember what the boy looked like?" Ron asked.

"Blond hair," I said, closing my eyes and trying to remember the details.

That was all that was coming through though.

"Malfoy. Malfoy has blond hair," said Ron.

We all looked at each other and continued to the Great Hall.

We sat down at Gryffindor table. We kept our eyes on Malfoy the whole time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then, when breakfast was over, all the students headed to their classes. We slowly stood up, standing in our place. We watched Malfoy stand up from the Slytherin table and walk toward the entranceway out with Crabbe and Goyle. Just then, the dark shape appeared again. I nudged Harry. We watched as it flew through the windows and hovered near Draco. Draco walked right through it, not even realizing it. Then, Draco appeared to have tripped. He stumbled toward one of the suits of armor, which had a long, silver sword pointing outwards. A girl screamed as Malfoy went right into the sword. 

The sword pierced his chest and the tip of the sword could be seen protruding from his back right through his robes.

The entire Hall froze and watched in horror. Malfoy looked down in shock, then backed up. He stumbled backwards before collapsing to his knees, then he fell to the side and he didn't move.

More girls screamed and Crabbe and Goyle dropped to their knees beside Malfoy. They had looks of horror and were extremely pale.

The Professors rushed forward and went right over to Malfoy's body. I stood, taking in long breaths. I then turned to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"It was a sword," I said, in a low voice. "Not a knife."

Hermione looked pale and sick. Ron put an arm around her shoulders.

Harry gently put a hand on my arm to try and steady me.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked, quietly.

"I don't know. I think it's time to figure that out," I said, swallowing.

The students were forced to go to their classes, not that anyone wanted to. This was the second death in a matter of a day. Something was definitely going on here. Why did only Harry, Ron, Hermione and I see that dark shape? How come no one else could? Also, why were students dying with freak 'accidents'?

We headed to the library to see if there was anything that could possibly explain what was going on.

I was reading a book called _Historic Accidents by Elenore Watchan._

I turned the page to the middle of the book. 

"Oh my God," I said disbelievingly.

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked up and crowded around me, peering over my shoulder.

I read the article in a low voice.

__

"On December 14th, 1908, a train was heading from Austin Texas, to Wakita Arkansas. A young man claimed to have seen the train collide with another train, on the same tracks going the opposite direction in a dream. He forced the conductor to stop. It stopped just in time. There had been another train on the tracks, which had somehow accidentally been switched onto the main track. Everyone survived.

Then, during the course of a few weeks, the remaining passengers that had survived died in strange and violent 'accidents'. The young man was the only one who survived."

We all looked at each other and were silent.


	3. EservanixChapter three

"Eservanix."

Chapter three-Patterns

"Bloody hell…that sounds exactly like what's going on here," Ron breathed.

"Yes," Hermione said, quietly. "It does. What does this all mean though?"

I slammed the book shut, scattering dust.

"Whatever it means, we're going to have to figure it out fast and learn how to stop it,"

"Absolutely," Harry agreed, nodding.

We left the library.

Back in the classroom, in Charms the following day, Professor Flitwick realized none of the students were up to learning the Boiling Charm, and settled just to let us sleep or talk.

"This is really creepy," Hermione muttered. "You know, the whole situation."

"It is. I wonder what happened to the guy that had the vision in 1908?" Harry mused.

"I dunno," I said, shaking my head. 

I crossed my arms on the top of the desk and rested my chin on them. My hair gently was falling over my right shoulder.

"It depends on two things…how old he was then, and when he was born,"

"That's right. The book didn't say anything about his age or anything," Hermione said, thoughtfully.

"It's going to be fun trying to find out what happened to him," Ron said, sighing.

"If we can," Harry muttered.

Just then, Colin Creevy came over to us.

"Hiya Harry!" he said eagerly.

"Hi Colin," Harry said in an exasperated and quiet tone.

Colin's eyes moved onto me.

"Hey. Your father's Casey Maxwell, right?"

I nodded, not lifting my head.

"He's great. I admire him," Colin beamed.

"Thank you, Colin," I said, smiling.

"How about a picture? Can you sign it? I'd love to have an autograph of my favorite Quidditch players daughter!" Colin asked, eagerly.

This has never happened to me before. No one has really given it any thought that I was the daughter of a famous Quidditch player. Not that I cared, of course. Frankly, I'd rather be hidden and not in the spotlight. But Colin seemed to be so eager and excited, that I had a hard time saying 'No'.

He took the picture. The flash went off, creating red and colored dots before my eyes. I swatted at the air in front of my eyes, trying to make them go away.

Colin handed me the picture. I signed it.

He went back to his seat, beaming.

"You had to see him in the second year. He thought Harry was a god," Ron grinned.

They proceeded to tell me what happened.

I grinned.

"He seems cute…but annoying," I said, still grinning and chuckling.

Ron and Harry just shook their heads.

After Charms, we went to Potions. Everyone knew that Professor Snape would rather eat poisonous Mexe's, then let us sleep and talk in his class. Mexe's were small little cherry sized fruits that were a dark blue color. One Mexe could kill a wizard or witch in a matter of 4 minutes. It attacked the nervous system. When used properly, a Mexe could cure paralysis mixed with Quellens, Wolfsbane and Lynx Rots. Quellens were like Radishes, but green in color. Lynx Rots were roots of the plant, Satron, which was also highly poisonous.

We entered Professor Snape's class about 3 minutes late because I had stopped Ron, Harry and Hermione to talk once again about the mysterious dark figure we kept seeing.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger and Miss Maxwell…you're late," said Professor Snape coldly, eyeing us.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I…." I started to say, but was interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle.

"She was too busy giving out autographed pictures to Colin," Crabbe said, smirking.

He got up and snatched the photo from Colin and walked up to Professor Snape, who took it from him.

I stood, completely stunned.

"No, I…" I started to say again but Professor Snape raised his eyes to mine.

"Is this true?" Professor Snape asked quietly.

"I-I only did that for Colin. That was all. It was my fault we were late. I stopped them for a minute to talk to them. Don't punish them. Punish me," I said, quietly, gesturing to Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I thought you would be different from Potter, whose head is large already, Granger, who is a know-it-all, and Mr. Weasley, who likes to open his mouth at inappropriate times. But I see that I was wrong. You are just like Potter, Miss Maxwell, just because your father is a famous Quidditch payer. You will be spending time with Mr. Filch, cleaning the third floor corridors as someone delightedly set off Dung Bombs,"

Ron, Harry and Hermione were glaring at Professor Snape.

"She is not like that!" Harry shouted angrily at Professor Snape. "Neither am I! She is a terrific person!"

Professor Snape's eyes moved onto Harry.

"Mr. Potter. You are out of line!" he said, coldly.

"You enjoy being cruel to people! That's why none of the students like you!" Harry growled angrily, his emerald eyes glittering behind his glasses.

He'd gone way too far. Even Ron and Hermione goggled at him.

"Harry, shut up!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear.

Suddenly, another flash of light went off before my eyes. I grabbed Harry's arm. The light seemed to surround me. I saw Crabbe and Goyle in a kitchen, eating something. Then I saw them fall face down on the table. They didn't move. 

The flash vanished. I dropped to my knees.

"Holly?" Hermione asked, also dropping to her knees beside me.

Ron did too on my other side.

"It happened again," I whispered.

"Who did you see?" Ron asked, leaning close.

"Crabbe and Goyle," I said.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Mr. Potter," Professor Snape spat. "50 points from Gryffindor, and you will be joining Miss Maxwell for detention. Remain after class."

He spun on his heels, his black robes billowing out behind him. Ron and Hermione helped me to my feet.

"That was really smart, Harry. You know how bad he is!" Hermione hissed.

"I don't care. He had no right to say anything about us or Holly," Harry snapped.

"He's barking mad," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Who? Snape or Harry?" I asked, as we went to our seats.

"Harry. Snape is never going to change. He enjoys giving students who aren't in his house a hard time. Why get him mad?" Ron asked, as we sat down.

"Because I'm tired of him treating us like that! Hermione, he called you a know-it-all twice. Doesn't that bother you to know a teacher thinks of you like that?" Harry asked, turning to her.

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"It does. But I don't want to get him mad. I don't want to talk back to teachers. You guys know me better than that,"

"You talked to Professor Trelawney," Ron said.

"That's different, Ron. Professor Trelawney teaches a subject that is controversial. Some believe it, some don't. I happen to be the one who doesn't believe it. You heard what McGonagall said in our third year? Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year and not one has dropped?" Hermione said. "Professor Snape teaches a subject that is actually _used_."

"Listen. Let's just forget about it okay? I don't mind serving detention," I said, softly.

"You're just as mad! You didn't do anything!" Harry hissed.

"I know. But let's not make it any worse," I said, taking out my notes and quill from my bag.

"Shall I take another 40 points from Gryffindor for talking during class?" Professor Snape called in our direction.

"No," Harry hissed under his breath as we fell silent and worked on our potion.

I passed a note to Ron and Hermione with the details of the vision. They didn't understand it. When class was over, Ron and Hermione left, promising to meet up with us in the common room. Harry and I stayed behind. Professor Snape gave us lines to do.

"I want "_I must not let my large head interfere with my school work_" fifty times. I will be back to check on you," he said, coldly.

He left the classroom.

"What a git," Harry growled as we got to work on our lines.

"I know," I said. "But perhaps its best to stand clear of him and just do our work."

"That what we do. But he manages to find something wrong with everything we do," Harry said.

I just shook my head.

Harry leaned close.

"What happened with the vision?" he asked.

"Oh. Crabbe and Goyle were down in the kitchen eating when they suddenly fell face down on the table," I replied, as I crossed on arm on top of the table and rested my chin on it as I continued to write.

"Do you think these visions are like warnings?"

"Maybe," I said.

We fell silent. The only sound was the scratching of quills on parchment.

I felt Harry leaning against me.

I kept my eyes on the parchment, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

"Why do you think this is happening?" asked Harry quietly.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted, not taking my eyes off the parchment.

My hair had gently started to fall over my shoulder, and it hung down, the ends touching the parchment. I was aware of how close Harry was to me. I've never had a boy this close to me before, or even talk to me in the gentle manner Harry was. Mostly the boys stayed clear of me and made fun of me. But I was grateful that Harry and Ron weren't like that. They were my first true friends. I didn't understand why I didn't become friends with them sooner. I felt really happy now knowing them. 

"How's your family?" Harry asked, still not moving away from me.

"Good. My mum's name is Jennifer. I don't have siblings or anything," I replied, feeling my cheeks color.

"Do you wish you had?" asked Harry.

"I guess," I replied. "But actually, my mum isn't my real mum."

Harry fell silent.

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She was an Auror. She was killed by You-Know-Who when I was young," I said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, and I felt his hand on my arm.

"Thanks," I said, chancing to look up at him.

Our faces were inches apart. My heart really fluttered now.

"You've got a piece of feather in your hair from the quill," Harry said, as he gently plucked it from my hair. His hand ended up lightly brushing against my cheek.

I lowered my eyes to my parchment.

Suddenly, an idea came to me.

"Hey. I just realized something," I said, as I stopped writing, not caring that I had 43 more lines to go and pushed it away.

"What?" asked Harry, also stopping.

"Have you noticed that the people dying were toward the front of the train?" I asked, eagerly.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Blimey," he breathed. "Draco, Crabbe and Goyle always sat in the first compartment. I didn't know where Chris sat."

"Crabbe and Goyle are still alive," I said.

I hoped that they remained alive too, and this whole thing was some kind of nightmare.

Just then, Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"You two may go. There's been two more deaths," he said.

"Who, sir?" I asked.

"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle,"

"How'd they die?" Harry asked, swallowing.

"Choking,"

Harry and I looked at each other.

Back in the common room, Ron, Hermione, Harry and I sat in a corner talking.

"My God. This is getting really terrifying," Hermione said, hugging herself.

"It is," Ron agreed.

"There seems to be a pattern though," I said. "Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Chris sat toward the front of the train…remember?"

Hermione frowned.

"Yeah. That's right. So what is going on? People who sat toward the front is in danger?"

I leaned forward.

"I think whatever this 'thing' is doing, it's killing people who were supposed to die on the train in order,"

Ron, Harry and Hermione stared at me.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, quietly and slowly.

I nodded.

"I can't explain it, but I just have this feeling that that is what's going on,"

"So who's next?" Harry asked.

"Whoever was in the compartment after Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Chris,"

We headed to the library again. Classes had been suspended for the day. While searching the books, I came across an old blue print.

"Hey. Guys. Check this out," I said, as I carefully picked it up and went over to one of the tables.

I laid it out across the table.

"Bloody hell! It's a blue print of the Hogwarts Express!" Ron cried as we all sat down and looked over it.

Each section of the train was detailed and labeled, including the engine. The compartments were also drawn and labeled.

"Wow. I've never seen this before," Hermione said, scanning the entire blueprint.

"Okay. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco usually sit here," said Harry, pointing to the very first compartment. "Chris either must've been in there with them, or here." 

He pointed to the compartment behind the first one.

Suddenly, Hermione went white.

"Where were we sitting?"

Harry pointed to the very last compartment.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I won't anything happen to you or Ron, or Harry," I said, softly.

Hermione smiled weakly, but I still could see she was terrified. Ron gave her a hug.

I gently squeezed her hand. Harry also squeezed her hand, trying to keep her calm.

"We've got about 300 students total. How are we going to know who was behind that compartment?" Ron groaned.

"We're going to have to go to Dumbledore I think," Harry said. "Maybe he can help us and maybe tell us what's going on."

We put the blueprint away and left the library, heading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

We stopped outside the Gargoyle that sat in front of the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Cluster?" asked Harry tentatively.

It didn't move.

"That was the password last year," he said.

"Let me have a go," Ron said. "Sherbert Lemons?"

"That was for the third year I think," Hermione said.

"Magic?" I asked.

The Gargoyle sprung to life, leaping to the side, exposing the winding staircase with a winged eagle.

"Wow. A common word to use for a password," Ron said.

"Not really. Most would think he'd use all these complex words. Sometimes the simplest word is it," Hermione replied.

We climbed the staircase and walked into his office.

He was sitting behind his desk.

"Ah. Miss Granger, Maxwell and Mr. Weasley and Potter. How can I help you?" asked Professor Dumbledore kindly. "Please, come in."

We entered his office.

"Sit," he said, conjuring up two more chairs beside the ones already in front of his desk. We all sat.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. He was dressed in royal blue robes. His long hair and beard hung over the robes.

Hermione began telling him what had happened, starting from the very beginning. When she was done, Professor Dumbledore was silent.

"Hmm. I've heard about this before," he said quietly. "The case in 1908? Remember? Well, it turned out that that death was going after the survivors."

We looked at each other.

"Does that mean…." Ron's voice trailed off.

"I'm afraid so," said Dumbledore quietly. "Those people on that train should have died. By not, it disrupted everything. Death was going after them to rectify it. I'm afraid that the same case is happening here. By Holly and Harry stopping the train, it cause Death's 'plan' to become changed. Now, it's going after the students who should have died."

"You mean we're supposed to die?" Hermione asked, as tears formed in her hazel eyes.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not necessarily. Only those that were supposed to. Holly. Do you remember all the cars, like what position they were in, in your first vision?"

I closed my eyes, trying to remember.

"Our car was on its side. I was okay, Harry was and so was Hermione," I said, swallowing.

"And Mr. Weasley?" Professor Dumbledore said gently.

I slowly opened my eyes, as tears formed.

"Ron was thrown out the window,"

Ron went white.

"There's no way to stop this?" he asked, in a small voice.

"I'm afraid not. Death is something magic cannot stop. It can bring it on, but not stop," Dumbledore said, quietly.

We left his office feeling helpless.


	4. Eservanixchapter four

"Eservanix."

Chapter four-The Boiling Point.

We headed down to Gryffindor's common room and sat down. There was a heavy silence.

It was lunchtime. I sat, feeling completely helpless to help my new good friends.

Harry put a hand on my arm.

"Don't go blaming yourself. This was totally not your fault," said Harry quietly.

I raised my eyes to his.

"Don't you see? It is,"

Harry looked taken back.

"Why? Because you wanted to save people? Is that why you think it's your fault? You want students to die? Us too, possibly?"

I bit my bottom lip and just stood up from my seat.

"Look. I think it'll be best if you three stay away from me. I can't stand it if anything happened to you three. You're my good friends," I said, as tears formed.

I walked briskly out of the common room through the portrait hole. I just stepped out into the corridor when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around to face them.

It was Harry.

"Listen. We're all in this together. We can't stay away from you. You're our best friend. Ron and Hermione like you," he swallowed nervously. "So do I."

I smiled.

"But don't you see? If you stay with me, you'll all surely be killed," I said, sadly.

"Then that's the risk we're willing to take," Harry said firmly.

"What about Ron and Hermione? Did you ask them if that's how they feel? 'Cause I get the impression that they don't," I said.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he replied, searching my face.

Just then, Ron and Hermione appeared at the portrait hole.

"We are willing to take that risk," Hermione said, as she came over to me and gave me a hug. Then Ron, who nodded furiously in agreement, also came over and gave me a shy hug. I hugged them back realizing I had the most wonderful friends anyone could ever want.

Ron and Hermione walked a head of us down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry and I followed. He was walking right next to me, our shoulders occasionally touching. Then, Harry shyly reached over and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, then lowered his arm as if he wasn't sure he was supposed to do that. I felt myself blushing.

I really started to like him now. Not just as a best friend, but a little more. The last time I liked a boy, he laughed right in my face and asked me if I was taking muggle cocaine.

I was a little cautious now. If Harry just liked me as a friend that was fine too. I didn't want to lose him completely. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him all together over my stupid conclusion which, I jumped to that he might possibly like me more than a friend also.

I had pulled my hair into a ponytail. I glanced down at the front of my robes and uniform. On one hand, I couldn't understand why Harry would like someone like me…if he did. They're were plenty of pretty girls around here and thin, including Hermione. She was really pretty. I bet he could have anyone. Why was he choosing to stay around me?

At this thought, I sank into a stupor and was quiet as we ate lunch. I subconsciously hoisted a helping of steak and kidney pie onto my plate. Ron and Hermione were eating and talking. Hermione stopped talking and gently put a hand on my shoulder. Harry and Ron were sitting across from us at the table.

"What's wrong, Holly?" she asked, quietly and gently.

I just shook my head.

"I can't tell you now," I replied.

Hermione nodded, signaling that she understood. She went back to her pie and talking to Ron, but every once and a while, she'd glance at me sideways. That in turn, made Harry lean across the table.

"Is everything alright, Holly?" he asked, quietly.

"Fine," I said, distractedly.

He looked as unconvinced as Hermione.

We continued to eat. Harry and Ron soon started a conversation about Quidditch. I took that opportunity to talk to Hermione.

She and I turned away from Ron and Harry and talked in whispers.

"What's wrong, Holly?" she whispered.

"It's just that…I…I like Harry," I stammered.

Realization formed on her face.

"Oh. More than a best friend, huh?" she asked, gently and softly.

I nodded.

"And I'm not sure if he feels the same way. Suppose he doesn't? I'd feel like a complete moron. Secondly, why would he like someone like me? There are plenty of pretty and slim girls, including you. He basically could have anyone he wants," I said, quietly.

Hermione looked flattered that I called her pretty, but then her expression softened and a bit of shock was mixed with it.

"Holly. You are a pretty girl! Harry likes you because you're a wonderful person; sweet, caring, thoughtful, and considerate…need I go on? He doesn't care about what you look like on the outside." Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"You've only known me for a few days. How could you tell all of that in a matter of a few days?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm a good judge of character. Trust me. I know just the thing to cheer you up," Hermione broke into a coy grin.

I looked at her, puzzled.

Hermione grabbed my hand and turned to Ron and Harry.

"We'll be right back," she grinned at them.

They nodded and went back to their conversation, Harry glancing up at me as Hermione pulled me from the Great Hall and up to the common room.

She sat me down at one of the chairs in front of the fire.

"Stay. I'll be right back," she said, as she disappeared into the girl's dorm room. She emerged a few minutes later, carrying a small black makeup case.

She pulled a chair up in front of me and sat down. She opened the case and pulled out an eye shadow. I eyed her skeptically.

"Trust me," she grinned.

I grinned back. I totally did trust her.

She began applying the eye shadow, lipstick and blush, with a clear lipgloss on my lips.

"Here. Take a look," she said, holding up a small pocket sized mirror. I saw my reflection.

I looked nice! My hair fell around my shoulders, framing my eyes.

"You look lovely," Hermione said. "All you need is a little self confidence."

I grinned at her.

"Let's go knock Harry off his seat," Hermione grinned.

I nodded and we went back down to the Great Hall. As we entered, heads looked up as we entered. They followed Hermione and I all the way to Gryffindor table. We sat back down at the table. Ron and Harry sat, staring at me.

"Hermione…what did you do?" Ron asked, slowly.

"Gave her a little boost," Hermione replied.

"Do you like it?" I asked, Harry eagerly.

Harry just stared, speechless. Figuring that he hated it, I jumped up from my seat and ran from the Great Hall, tears forming.

HARRY.

I watched Holly run from the Great Hall.

"Nice going! She thinks you hate it!" Hermione snapped.

I finally found my voice.

"What? No!" I stammered.

"You'd better go tell her! She likes you, Harry. More than a best friend. She asked me why would someone like you like her. She doesn't think she's worthy," Hermione said, sternly.

"What? That's crazy! I do like her!" I cried, startled.

"_Then go tell her_!" Hermione hissed.

I leaped from my seat and hurried after Holly.

I found Holly sitting in the corridor on the floor, with her back against the wall, and her legs drawn up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her face was pressed into her thighs.

I crouched down in front of her.

"Holly?" I asked, softly.

"You hate it, huh? I don't blame you. It was a stupid idea," Holly sobbed into her thighs.

"No. I don't hate it," I said, as I sat down beside her and also drew my legs up. "I think it was a good idea, although, you did not need the make-up."

I added softly.

Holly raised her head, her eyes meeting mine.

"What do you mean?" she asked, slowly.

"I mean, you are pretty…without the make-up. You didn't need it to look pretty," I said, shyly as I felt my face flushing with color.

She also began blushing. There was silence for a bit.

"What about my…figure?" she asked, even quieter.

"I don't care. I only care about what's inside," I said, leaning close to her.

She smiled and blushed again.

I leaned even closer and kissed her on her cheek.

"Let's go back to Ron and Hermione. They're probably worried," I suggested.

We got to our feet and walked back into the Great Hall.

We sat back down at the table.

"Everything okay?" Ron asked looking from me to Holly.

I nodded and grinned.

Ron grinned back.

After lunch, we headed to Care of Magical Creatures and. Hermione, Ron and I went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, where Professor Umbridge taught. She was horrible. We all miss Professor Lupin. Umbridge was just a horrible woman. We went to Divination after that, where besides, predicting Harry's usual death, she predicted that my mum would be murdered. When I told Hermione this, she just scoffed.

"Please. Trelawney always predicts Harry's death and the death of one student a year. Remember what McGonagall said? Not one has dropped. I wouldn't worry, Holly," said Hermione.

I felt considerably better afterwards.

Later on, I decided to take a nice bath, while Ron, Harry and Hermione sat in the common room doing their homework. I grabbed fresh clothes, my pajamas, which, consisted of grey jogging pants and a white tee shirt. I headed into toward the shower room.

When I entered the shower room, there was another girl already soaking in one of the four tubs. Thick, white foam reached her chin.

Toward the back, in an arc, was the shower stalls. Blue and white tiles lined the floor and walls. Fluffy towels sat on a chair to the left. The windows were high and the silver moonlight streamed in. There were four deep tubs set in a square pattern.

"I'm sorry. Shall I come back later?" I asked, turning my face.

"Holly Maxwell?" the girl asked. "I'm Cho Chang."

__

Cho? Harry liked her since fourth year. I thought.

"Oh. Hello," I said, smiling.

"How's Harry?" Cho asked, casually.

"He's fine," I replied.

"That's good," Cho said, nodding. "I see you're hanging around with Ron, Hermione and Harry."

I nodded.

"Yeah. They're good friends," I said.

Cho smiled.

"Do you like anyone?"

I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Well, who is it?" Cho prompted grinning.

"Harry,"

Cho's grin faltered.

"Oh really? That's nice,"

Her tone was forced. I could hear some stiffness in it.

Just then, the dark shape appeared and flew into the window.

"No!" I cried, as I lunged to try and stop it, but it went right through me. 

Cho was looking shocked and surprised. I landed on my stomach when I lunged. I just propped myself up onto my hands and knees, when the dark shape hovered near Cho in the tub.

"People are right. You are weird," Cho replied.

Just then, I heard a soft noise, like water bubbling.

"I didn't know the tubs had a sauna built in!" Cho cried, looking happy and relaxed.

The bubbling grew louder and a little bit of steam began rising up off the surface of the water.

"It's hot!" Cho cried.

The water was nearly boiling now.

"Help me!" Cho screamed as she tried to get out of the tub, but something was holding her down. In her vain attempts to get out, water was sloshing around.

I got up and slid on my stomach, my arm outstretched. I grabbed her arm. I felt some of the water boiling onto my skin. Ignoring the pain, I tried to pull her out. It wasn't working.

Cho let out a scream as the water got hotter and the steam was now thick. Her scream stopped.

I pulled my arm back. Cho's badly burned body was floating. Her black hair floating around her head. I screamed myself and tore full speed out of the shower room.

I reached Gryffindor common room, out of breath and trembling. My right arm was hurting from the burn I had received trying to help Cho. As soon as I entered the common room, Ron, Hermione and Harry looked up.

"Holly!" Ron cried.

He, Hermione and Harry rushed forward. Ron gently grabbed my shoulders.

"What happened?" Ron asked, putting his face close.

"Cho…tub…boiled!" I spat out, trembling from head to foot.

"Oh my God," Hermione said, weakly as she raised a hand to her mouth.

"Stay with Ron. I'm going to take a look," said Harry as he hurried out of the common room.

I burst into tears and slumped into Ron's arms. He shyly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I pressed my face into his shoulder, shutting my eyes against the gentle blackness of his robe. I began sobbing. Hermione was rubbing my back. I heard the portrait hole open again.

"She's dead," I heard Harry's voice say, quietly. I heard him swallow.

"Is she okay?"

I spun away from Ron and thew my arms around Harry's neck. I buried my face into his neck and sobbed. I felt his arms encircling me. Hermione began sobbing quietly. Ron comforted her. Again, I shut my eyes against the gentle blackness of Harry's robe. He was hugging me tightly, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

I didn't move nor did I raise my head. Harry and I just held each other.

"Lavender…go get Professor McGonagall. There's been another death. Cho Chang in the shower room," Ron said, his voice breaking.

I felt someone pass me and I heard the portrait hole open.

I shakily pulled back from the embrace. Harry gently took my face in his hands and he searched my face.

"I want this to stop," I sobbed.

"I know. So do I. We're just going to have to get through this…together," he said, gently.

I nodded, as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Harry pressed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes.

Then, I felt his lips gently pressing against mine.

I gently kissed him back. He was so gentle and soft.

I opened my eyes. His emerald green eyes were staring into mine. I was starting to fall in love with him. He smiled reassuringly. I smiled back. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and sniffed. Harry and I pulled back from the embrace.

"Alright. We're going to have to figure out this 'pattern'," I replied, taking a deep breath and finding renewed strength.

"You heard what Dumbledore said…it's taking those who were supposed to die in the crash in your premonition," Ron said.

He looked pale.

"Don't worry, Ron. We won't let anything happen to you," Harry said firmly.

"Absolutely," Hermione replied just as firmly and forcefully.

Ron seemed a little bit calmer.

"So, Chris, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Cho were sitting toward the front of the train, right?" I mused, as I began pacing.

Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So, it's the order they died in my premonition that…" I swallowed. "Death is going after them."

Again, they nodded.

Just then, the flash went off before my eyes, surrounding me. Again, I saw the train colliding with the car. I heard the screeching of the pistons as the train skidded to a stop. From the force, the cars behind the engine began derailing and flying off the tracks. I saw the last car, where we were sitting. It slid off the tracks, landing on its side, as it skidded several feet in the grass that surrounded the tracks. Two of the wheels hung off and rocked back and forth. I saw someone fly out of the opened window with light auburn hair. Ron. I saw him hit one of the nearby trees, then fall to the ground. The flash vanished. I jumped and breathed rapidly.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Another premonition?" Harry asked.

I nodded.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I saw what really happened to Ron," I said, swallowing.

They waited.

"He flew out the window and hit one of the nearby trees,"


	5. EservanixChapter five

"Eservanix."

Chapter Five-Drop

"Bloody hell," Ron said, gulping. 

He got even paler.

"What?" Harry demanded. "What exactly did you see?"

"I saw the last car where we were sitting. I saw it slide off the track and land on its side, sliding several inches. From the force, I saw Ron fly out the window. I don't understand why I saw it clearer now," I replied, shaking.

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Ron!" Harry said, forcefully.

Ron didn't answer this time.

Hermione let out a gasp. Ron hugged her.

"Harry's right. Nothing's going to happen to me," Ron said.

Something in his voice stated that he didn't entirely believe what he was saying.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Wait a minute…Harry. You and I were in the engine! We were at the very front!" I said, as realization hit me.

It hit him too.

"That's right! Why hasn't anything happened to us yet?" he asked.

"Please don't wish it!" Hermione cried.

Harry gave her a reassuring hug.

"I don't know," he mused.

"Something's weird. I really don't understand it," I said, sadly.

"Wait. The engine didn't derail…did it?" Ron asked, suddenly.

Harry and I looked at each other.

"No. Just the cars behind it. Why?" I asked.

"Then maybe the people who were in the cars behind the engine were supposed to die, you know, whichever car derailed," Ron said.

That was an idea. It did seem to be taking the students so far in the cars that had derailed.

"It's possible," I said, slowly. "But why just those?"

There was a silence, which I guessed meant that neither of them understood it any clearer than I had.

We all went to bed after that, although I doubted I could sleep. I knew Hermione was also lying awake next to me.

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore told us about Cho's death before breakfast. The Ravenclaw table was subdued and sobbing. I sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione just picking at my eggs. I really wasn't hungry for some reason.

"You aren't hungry?" asked Hermione.

"No," I replied, placing my fork down on the plate.

Harry and Ron looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm not sick. Just not very hungry," I said, smiling.

They nodded, but Harry still kept shooting me glances. Just then, the owls arrived.

"Owl Post!" Ron cried eagerly, as his owl, Pig, landed on his toast with a letter tied to his leg.

Harry's owl, Hedwig, landed gracefully onto the table. Sam flew in after Hedwig.

Sam nipped my ear affectionately. He had a piece of parchment tied to his leg. I took it off and read it.

"I just received the _Daily Prophet_," Harry replied, folding the newspaper up and tucking it under his plate.

"Mum sent me a letter asking me if you'd like to spend Christmas with us instead of here at Hogwarts," Ron said, eagerly handing Harry his letter.

"Sure!" Harry said happily.

He and Ron got into excited chatter until Ron and Harry cried 'Ouch!'. Hermione must've kicked them hard under the table.

"What was that for?" Ron demanded irritably, rubbing his shin.

Hermione nodded toward me. I must've had a strange expression on my face.

The letter began shaking in my hands.

"Holly? What's the letter say?" Hermione asked, tentatively.

I went to speak, but nothing came out.

"Holly?" Ron demanded leaning forward.

I finally found my voice.

"It's a letter from my d-dad," I stammered, my eyes glued to the parchment as if hoping it would disappear.

They waited patiently for me to continue.

"My mum…she was killed…someone hit her with a car,"

HERMIONE.

We all sat, completely stunned.

Holly was shaking badly. Worse than when she had seen Chris jab the shears into his eye. Her hands were gripping the parchment so tightly, that her knuckles were white.

I gasped.

"My-my dad is sending Dumbledore a letter asking him if it would be alright to come here to see me," she stammered. "Just for a visit. But what if something happens to him too? I can't handle losing him too!"

Ron cleared his throat.

"With Dumbledore present, nothing will," Ron said, forcing calm in his voice.

"Ron's right," Harry said, automatically. "Dumbledore won't let anything happen to your dad."

I nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder. She still seemed worried.

In Transfigurations, Professor McGonagall pulled her aside.

"Your father just Apparated in Professor Dumbledore's office. If you'd like, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley may join you. I understand how you must feel," said Professor McGonagall. She looked like she would cry herself. Her expression was solemn and grief stricken.

"Thank you, Professor," Holly said, mechanically.

She gestured for Ron, Harry and I to get up and escort Holly to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Once again, we walked to Professor Dumbledore's office and ascended the winding staircase. We stepped into his office. There were shelves filled with books, magical items like Sneakoscopes, small crystal balls and other magical items. I had no idea what they were. On one of the shelves in one of the cabinets, was a clay bowl filled with silvery stuff. 

When we entered the office, a man with dark, almost black hair and blue eyes stood. He was wearing dark blue robes. He also had a slight belly, but to me, I thought he was cute.

He had no injuries that I could see. Back in the fourth year, Ludo Bagman had a chunk of his nose missing much like Mad-Eye Moody, which was probably from being hit with a Bludger.

"Holly," the man said, as he rushed forward and threw his arms around her.

"Dad," Holly said, as she began crying softly into his robe.

Ron, Harry and I just waited patiently.

After a few moments, Holly released the man and turned to us.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione? This is my dad," said Holly. "Dad? This is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger."

She was still crying quietly though.

"Hello," Ron said, politely.

"Hi," I said, brightly and forced not to blush.

"Hiya," said Harry.

"Harry Potter," Mr. Winters said, grinning. "I've heard so much about you from Holly."

Harry looked puzzled, as we've just met Holly on the train a few days ago. But thankfully, Mr. Winters didn't pursue the topic.

"I sent Professor Dumbledore a letter asking if it would be alright if I visited you. He replied quickly. Sent an Express owl," Mr. Winters said, turning to Holly.

"I just received this morning!" Holly said, brandishing the letter in front of her father.

"I sent that to you also. It didn't take long for the reply from Professor Dumbledore to get into my hands. He actually suggested that I come and see you for a while," said Mr. Winters, studying Holly's face.

"Mum's really dead…isn't she?" Holly sobbed. "I knew it."

Holly explained what Professor Trelawney had predicted. Mr. Winters just held Holly while she sobbed. I felt so bad for her.

After a couple of minutes, Holly managed to calm down, but not entirely. She told her father what had been going on here at Hogwarts.

Holly launched into the whole story. I guess she was dying to fill her father in as well. When she finished, Mr. Winters was looking thoughtful.

"Hmm. I've read a report about this. Not the case in 1908, but another one where a girl and her friend survived one of the most worst cases of a car crashes. She figured out how to cheat," Mr. Winters said.

"Cheat?" I asked, tilting my head.

Mr. Winters' blue eyes turned onto me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

"Cheat death," he replied.

"Ah yes," said Professor Dumbledore said, as he got up from behind his desk and stood next to Holly and her father. Ron, Harry and I stepped closer.

"Listen. Right now, it's important that you rest. Stop worrying about what's going to happen next. You just lost your mum. Take a rest. Sleep," said Professor Dumbledore gently as he put a hand on Holly's shoulder. He was looking at her fatherly.

"Professor Dumbledore's right," said Mr. Winters nodding. 

There was still tears glistening in his blue eyes.

Holly tried to argue, but shut her mouth and nodded, defeated.

"Miss Granger? Why don't you take Holly back to hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey can give her a Dreamless Sleep potion," said Professor Dumbledore kindly.

I nodded and walked over to Holly and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"I see she has good friends," Mr. Winters replied, smiling at Ron, Harry and I.

I smiled back.

"Oh yes. These three are wonderful," said Professor Dumbledore smiling and winking at us.

Before I led Holly to the wing, Mr. Winters hugged his daughter once again, tightly.

"I love you, Hol," said Mr. Winters.

"I love you too, Dad," she sobbed back.

Her father released her and then the four of us led her out of Dumbledore's office and down to the hospital wing.

HOLLY.

Sleep sounded wonderful at this point. Professor Dumbledore was absolutely right. I needed to worry about what was happening now…at this moment.

Hermione began helping me back to the Gryffindor common room.

En Route, another flash went off before my eyes. I stopped walking and grabbed her arm. Ron and Harry were next to me, but I wasn't aware of it at the moment. I saw a girl with brown hair standing by a window, then, the next minute, she was falling out of it. I heard her screaming all the way down.

When the flash vanished, I dug the heels of my hands into my temples and bent over slightly.

"She had another premonition," Ron said, studying me.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"A girl with brown hair fell out of a window," I replied, straightening up.

Hermione went pale.

"B-brown hair?" she stammered nervously.

"Relax…I don't think it was you," I said, shutting my eyes briefly, then re-opening them. "The hair was straight."

Hermione relaxed.

"Who has brown hair that know of?" Ron asked as we continued to walk to the common room.

"Let's see…about…almost everyone?" Harry said, sighing.

"Did you see details?" Hermione asked.

I shut my eyes again, trying to remember.

The premonition began coming back slowly, but not clear. I caught sight of a scarlet and gold crest on the robe. Then, it completely vanished.

"Someone in Gryffindor," I said, firmly. "I just saw the crest."

Hermione went pale again.

"We're going to have to find out who it is," said Harry.

We went to Divination next. Hermione went to Arithmancy. Ron, Harry and I climbed the to the tower. The classroom was always hot with a fire going. Poufs were set up in front of tables. We sank into a pouf at one of the tables at the back. There was always a smell of perfume, which made us all sleepy sometimes. Professor Trelawney appeared. She was wearing dark blue robes, along with her many necklaces and bracelets around her neck and wrists. Her over sized glasses was the same also.

"M' dears, I have some grave news…one of you will leave us forever," she said, in her misty voice. "Sometime today."

Lavender and Parvati leaned forward as they gasped. The class was silent and foreboding.

"Here it comes. I wonder how I'm going to die this time? Asphyxiation?" Harry muttered.

Ron sniggered. I jabbed him and Harry in the ribs and glared at them reprovingly.

Professor Trelawney's eyes moved onto Parvati.

At once, I understood, as Professor Trelawney said nothing else. It was Parvati.

"It's Parvati!" I hissed to Ron and Harry.

"Sure?" Harry asked, leaning close.

I nodded.

We began the lesson. I kept a close eye on Parvati.

In the middle of the lesson, she got up and went over to the window. I grabbed Harry's arm tightly. He and Ron also turned their eyes onto Parvati.

We watched.

Sure enough the dark figure appeared and hovered outside the window in front of Parvati. I jumped to my feet and lunged for Parvati. Something appeared to tug her out the window. I managed to grab a hold of her feet before she fell completely out. I was now leaning on my stomach on top of the windowpane. Parvati was screaming as her hair dangled 60 feet above the grounds. I began sliding myself and almost felt myself falling out with her until I felt Harry's arms around my waist pulling me back. Then, Ron's arms went around Harry, almost like a human chain. Professor Trelawney stood completely stunned. The rest of the students rushed over to try and help also. Parvati was screaming.

"Don't let me go, Holly!" she cried, arching her head to look up at me.

The dark shape went right through Parvati. She gasped for a moment and went completely limp.

"Parvati?" I asked, wincing as I tried to help pull her up.

Parvati then began sobbing

"Help! Pull me up!" she sobbed.

We began frantically trying to pull her up, but my grip on her ankles was starting to slip. I desperately tried to hang on. It was starting to get extremely hard. I began slipping forward myself. The dark shape once again went right through her, like a ghost. My grip was loosened completely. She screamed as she fell. I ended up falling out myself, but I managed to grip onto the ledge. Harry was leaning out, grabbing my wrists.

"I'm not going to let you go," he said, as I felt him pulling me up with all his strength.

After 3 minutes of dangling, slowly, I began being pulled back through the window. Once I was back inside the classroom, I just threw my arms around Harry's neck and hugged him, not wanting to let go. I burst into tears again. Another innocent student was dead.

Someone ran and got Dumbledore. I was still clinging to Harry.

"Ok, Holly. I think you can let Harry breathe freely," said Dumbledore kindly as I felt him gently trying to pry my arms off of Harry.

It was a battle, but Dumbledore finally managed to pry my arms off of Harry. No matter how many times I've seen a premonition and someone dying, it still turns my stomach and makes me shake and sick. No one should ever get used to seeing people dying. No one.

I had no idea the worst was yet to come and I'd lose someone else close to me.


	6. Eservanixchapter six

"Eservanix."

Chapter six-The news.

It was almost the end of the term. We would be going home shortly for the holidays. After Parvati's death, there had been no more premonitions. I finally felt that it was over.

Ron, Hermione and Harry certainly felt that way. Everything seemed back to normal.

Professor Umbridge passed all kind of decrees. Including one to ban Harry from Quidditch for life. He was furious about this. Ron and Ginny, Ron's sister, had joined the Quidditch team. While they went to practice, Harry, Hermione and I went to the library or stayed in the common room. I could see Harry was trying to be cheerful, but knew it deeply upset him not to be playing. He was a great Seeker. Then, Professor Umbridge tried to fire Professor Trelawney. That was a huge strike further against her. Not one student liked Umbridge, perhaps with the exception of the Slytherins. Harry and Ron had dreamy expressions on their faces in Potions. I bet they were thinking of ways to torture Snape as well. To me, Snape was a fluff compared to Umbridge. That's just how I felt. I didn't know about Ron, Hermione or Harry. But when Harry ended up serving detention with Umbridge, and came out of the classes with cuts on his hand, we knew Umbridge had gone too far. Fred and George left school in such a spectacular way, that we were sure they were going to legends. Truthfully, I didn't blame them one bit. I was even at the point of leaving, if this Umbridge wasn't taken care of soon. She was making the entire last weeks of the term unbearable. I wanted to skive off her class, but decided not to. We all sat, silently seething and probably thinking of ways to knock her off. We visited Mr. Weasley in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and ended up bumping into Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. We learned that Neville's parents were in there and didn't recognize Neville. That was incredibly sad. I felt so sorry for him. He is such a nice person.

Sam came on the following morning when we returned to school with a note from Dad asking me if I was okay after Dumbledore told him what had happened. Apparently, Dumbledore had filled Dad in with what had been going on here. I assured him that I was alright, and so were Ron, Harry and Hermione. The most puzzling thing was, we still didn't know why only the kids in the front were killed, when Harry and I had been in the engine.

Harry and I grew closer. We were dating. Ron and Hermione seemed to grow closer as well. They had been made Prefects. The ends of the term exams were nasty, but we managed to pass them, including the O.W.Ls. Hermione got an O, I got an E, Harry got a P and so did Ron. Christmas was a few days away. Snow had started falling, blanketing the grounds and it looked almost like a Christmas card. Snow stuck to the windows and the branches of the Whopping Willow.

The castle was decorated in garland, red and green. Mistletoe and holly hung. The Great Hall looked absolutely gorgeous. Ron reminded Harry of spending Christmas with him at his home. Hermione would be also.

I sat in the Great Hall, just reading at the Gryffindor table. A lot of the students had gone home and the castle seemed almost deserted.

"I'd love to, Ron," said Harry eagerly.

Then, he turned to me.

"What are you doing for the holiday, Holly?"

I looked up from the book.

"Probably not budging from the school. I don't really have anyone to share the holidays with," I said, shrugging. "My Dad works a second muggle job, besides the Quidditch and doesn't really get home until late."

Harry broke out into a grin.

"Well, you do now,"

I looked at him startled and confused.

Hermione was sitting, working on an essay across from Ron.

"Ron, how would your mum feel about another guest?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Mum would probably be overwhelmed," Ron said, grinning.

"Oh. Then I wouldn't want to intrude," I said.

"No. Overwhelmed with _joy_," Ron said. "I've told her about you in a letter. She was positively gushing with joy. She asked me how could a sweet girl like you not have many friends? I told her because those people are gits who don't know a good thing when they see it."

I blushed deep. Harry was still grinning.

"It's settled then. We're all going to spend the holidays at the Burrow,"

"The Burrow?" I asked, tilting my head.

"My home," Ron said.

"Oh," I said, smiling.

Ron winked and started talking to Hermione. I stood up and stretched. Harry stood up also.

"I'm just going to put this in my dorm," I said, waving the book in the air.

"I'll come," Harry offered.

I nodded and we started walking out of the Great Hall, when Harry gently grabbed my arm, just above the elbow and slowly turned me around.

"What?" I asked.

He pointed upwards. I looked up. Mistletoe.

I smiled and lowered my eyes to his. He gently put a hand on the side of my face, then brought his face closer until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly. I returned the kisses just as soft and gentle.

Then, he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on top of his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I smiled and shut my eyes, as pure happiness swelled in my chest.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We released each other and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. He waited in the common room while I went into the girl's dorm. I dropped the book onto the edge of my bed and then turned to walk back out when I bumped into Lavender Brown.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked extremely pale.

"No. I don't feel well," she said, hugging herself.

She was shivering violently too. She laid down on her bed into a fetal position.

"Should I go get Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, tentatively.

Lavender coughed and then leaned over the edge of the bed and vomited up a blood. Panicked, I turned and ran from the dorm.

"Quick! We need to get Madam Pomfrey! Lavender's sick!" I said, to Harry.

He nodded and we went to find Madam Pomfrey. We told her and she went up to the girl's dorm.

I returned to the girl's dorm with Hermione later on that evening to pack. We would be leaving the next morning to go to the Burrow with Ron. Lavender was not there, and the place where she had vomited was cleaned up.

We packed.

I told Hermione what happened.

"Wow. You know, now that you mentioned it, she was looking sick a few days ago as well. It's probably just a bug. Madam Pomfrey'll clean her up as good as new," Hermione said.

I nodded.

Once we were all packed, we went to bed. I was excited about visiting the Burrow.

The next morning, we boarded the Hogwarts Express to take us back to Kings Cross station. Ginny had joined us also. Still no horrible premonitions. I was happy and joking around with Ron, who was doing an imitation of Snape in the bathroom.

"Can't…go... must…use…wand...to…loosen…" Ron said, in a voice that matched Snape's. He screw up his face up to look like he was constipated.

I burst out laughing. Hermione was also laughing. So was Harry. We had a compartment to ourselves.

"That sounds just like him!" I giggled.

"Blimey…I wonder what he would do if he really was constipated?" Ron mused.

"I don't want to know!" Harry said, laughing.

"Neither do I," I giggled again.

When we pulled into Kings Cross Station, I saw a plump woman with red hair, waving energetically as the train slowly came to a stop. The pistons pumping. I gathered up my luggage. We all stood up and began exiting the train, along with the other students who had decided to come home for the holidays.

We stepped off the train.

"Over here, Ron!" cried the woman.

We made our way over to her.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, kindly.

"Hello, Hermione dear….Harry! How are you?" said the woman brightly as she hugged Ron, then Harry, then Hermione.

"Fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry grinned. 

The woman's eyes moved onto me.

"Mum, this is Holly. She doesn't have anyone to stay with for the holiday," Ron said, tentatively.

Mrs. Weasley's expression changed.

"Oh! You poor thing! You will stay with us! We've got plenty of room!" she said, giving me a hug.

Ron breathed a sigh of relief and grinned.

Harry turned his face away to keep from laughing.

"Thank you," I said, blushing as she pulled away.

Then, she studied me carefully.

"Good heavens! You're Casey Maxwell's daughter!"

Ron goggled at his mother.

"How'd you know that?"

"I've seen pictures of Casey at competitions. She was with her father at one. She looked about 6, but I still recognize her," said Mrs. Weasley.

I smiled.

"Yes. The Ireland International. I was there,"

"Pretty thing you are. Well, let's get home," Mrs. Weasley said, cheerfully.

She helped carry our luggage out side the station.

"Mum, I have a tiny question," Ginny said slowly.

"Yes dear?"

"How are we getting home if we don't have car?" Ginny finished.

Mrs. Weasley grinned, but then shook her head.

"A friend of your fathers lent him his car. Your father was positively thrilled and spent half the night studying it,"

"You mean someone at the Ministry has a muggle car?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley said. "They have both muggle and magical objects. It's like they lead two lives. Oh well. It did come in handy."

We trooped into the parking lot until we came across a black van, which I recognized as a Ford Windstar.

We carefully put all our luggage into the back cargo area, and Ginny studied the van as to see how to get in.

"Here," I said, smiling, as I reached forward and grabbed the door handle and slid the sliding door open.

"Wow," Ginny said, eyeing the van with great interest. 

Ginny, Hermione and I sat in the middle bench seats, while Harry and Ron had the seats just behind us. I slid the door closed. Mrs. Weasley was in the driver's seat. She started the car and we began heading home.

"How'd you know about that door?" Ron asked, leaning forward.

"We have a car ourselves," I replied. "It's the only muggle object we have."

Ron nodded and sat back, and began talking to Harry about Quidditch.

"Holly, what position is your father? Is he a Seeker? Beater? Chaser? And if he's a Seeker, has he ever use the Starfish and Stick movements? Or the Wronski Feint?" Ron asked, eagerly.

I turned around.

"Sometimes he uses the Wronski Feint. He's the Seeker on the Irish Team. I forgot to tell you," I said, blushing.

Harry grinned.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it,"

I nodded.

"Has he ever crashed? Or caused the opposing team Seeker to crash?" Ron continued.

I frowned thoughtfully.

"Actually, he did crash once. Broke his nose and arm, but that's about it,"

Harry winced.

"Ouch,"

Hermione turned around now.

"Are you bothering her?" she asked, frowning.

"No," Ron said, indignantly.

"It's okay, Hermione," I said, reassuringly.

Hermione turned back around to talk to Ginny.

"What type of broom does your dad have?" Harry asked.

"A Falcon 345," I replied.

Ron and Harry were goggling and looking at each other.

"A Falcon 345? Wow! That's supposed to go from 0-200 in like three seconds!" Ron gasped.

I nodded.

They fell silent in awe. 

"That's terrific," said Harry.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the left hard. I was thrown into Hermione, Hermione was thrown into Ginny and Ginny was thrown into the side near the window. We screamed. Harry and Ron were thrown to the floor. Hedwig, Pig and Sam hooted in their cages. Pig was going mad in his cage, zooming around. Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, hissed as his wicker basket slid off the luggage. The car tires were screeching as Mrs. Weasley got the van under control. She pulled over and put the car in park.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worriedly as she turned around in her seat to look at us.

We slowly nodded and sat up straighter. Ron and Harry climbed back onto their seat.

"What happened mum?" Ron asked.

"Some moron cut me off," Mrs. Weasley said. "No wonder muggles end up having road rage."

"Muggles should use brooms," Ron said.

We finally managed to get to the Burrow. It was a large house with a small paddock in front. A chimney was emitting smoke. It looked shabby, but welcoming just the same.

Mrs. Weasley, with a flick of her wand, magicked the luggage to float a head of us and into the house. We entered the kitchen. A Clock with hands pointing to oval shaped pictures of the family were pointing to "Home". Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron were all under that. 

"Arthur! We're home!" Mrs. Weasley called.

A slightly balding man emerged from the living room. He was dressed in a dark green robe.

"Harry! Hermione!" the man said brightly shaking Harry and Hermione's hands. Ron plopped down at the kitchen table, along with Ginny. I sat beside Ginny uncertainly.

"That's my dad," Ginny whispered.

I nodded.

Harry and Hermione sat down across from us at the table.

The man's eyes landed on me.

"Who's this lovely lady?"

I blushed.

"A friend of theirs. She had no one to spend the holidays with. Her name's Holly Maxwell," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Maxwell? Oh! Hi!" Mr. Weasley said brightly as he shook my hand.

"Hello," I said, shyly.

"Mum!" a boys' voice called from the living room also. Two boys entered the kitchen. They were twins.

"Fred and George. Were you two up to anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked shrewdly.

They just gave her blank innocent stares. Ginny giggled.

Just then, there was a pecking noise. We all turned. There was a large tawny owl carrying a parchment. Mr. Weasley hurriedly opened the window. The owl landed on the table and extended its leg out. Mr. Weasley untied the letter and gave the owl a Galleon. It extended its wings and took flight again. He unfolded the letter and read it.

His face drained of all color.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked, anxiously.

"It's from Albus Dumbledore," he said slowly.

We waited anxiously for him to continue.

"He says Hogwarts is under quarantine by St. Mungo's Hospital of Magical Maladies and Injuries. There's some kind of virus there,"


	7. EservanixChapter seven

"Eservanix."

Chapter seven-Going back?

We all looked at each other, stunned. Then, Ron, Hermione and Harry looked at me.

I realized what happened.

"Lavender…Madam Pomfrey must not have been able to identify what was wrong with her and sent her to the hospital,"

Then, what happened over the past few months became totally clear.

"That's why that dark figure was around! It was picking students who were infected!" I said, eagerly.

Realization formed on Ron, Hermione and Harry's faces.

"That makes sense! But the question is, how did they all get infected with whatever Lavender has?" Hermione mused.

"And all at once?" I added.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were watching us.

"What are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked, slowly, eyeing each of us.

I launched into the whole story.

During the story, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Harry and Ron across from us. Fred and George also joined us at the table.

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Weasley cried, raising a hand to her mouth. "I had no idea!"

"We were all hoping it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't," Hermione added.

"How could people get infected all at once?" Mr. Weasley mused.

"Only if they all shared one object," Hermione said, simply.

"What's at the front of the train that they could all come in contact with?" Ron mused.

There was a silence.

For the first time in several months, another premonition came over me. The flash went off before my eyes. I saw the inside of the train. I saw Lavender, Parvati, Cho, Chris, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle sitting in the first two compartments. Then, I saw Draco pull something out of this bag. It looked like a wand. He passed it along Crabbe and Goyle, then once it was back in his hands, he got up and walked out of his compartment. He went into the compartment just behind his and entered it. Cho, Parvati, Lavender and Chris were sitting there.

This time, I heard voices speaking:

"…Dad got it for me from a shop over in Africa called _Zomebe's Magical Wand Shop. _It's illegal to buy stuff from there, but Dad got it for me anyway," 

That was Draco's voice, which was filled with pride.

"Why?"

That was Cho's voice.

"Cause I was tired of going to Ollivander's," Draco's voice said, airily. 

"No…why are you sharing this with us?" a boy's voice, Chris, asked impatiently.

"Cause I wanted to show you all. I know you can't afford something like this," Draco's voice taunted. "You can hold it, look at it, but then that's it."

He smiled sweetly at Cho.

He passed it around them then headed back into his own compartment.

"What a git," Lavender's voice came next angrily. "He loves to show off."

"Yes, he does," muttered Cho.

"I can't stand him," Parvati said next.

The flash vanished. I jumped as though someone poked me with a sharp object.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly.

"She's fine," Ginny said.

"I saw what caused it…or I believe to be what might've spread it to them," I said, staring at Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Draco's father had gotten him a new wand from somewhere in Africa. He passed it along to Crabbe and Goyle, then went to show Lavender, Parvati, Cho and Chris his new wand," I replied.

"So this wand must've been infected with the virus! It must've been on the surface! Then, they must've someone rubbed their eyes or something and it entered their system!" Hermione said, eagerly.

"Okay, suppose that theory is right? Then if it was on their hands, what if they touched other things? It could've spread a lot further than we know!" Ron cried.

I nodded.

"What _is_ going on here?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

I told her about the premonition.

"Ah. I've heard of that wand shop. They get a lot of wood and ingredients for their wands illegally. Who knows where that wood came from," Mr. Weasley said, nodding.

"If that's true, how on earth will we know if that virus or whatever it is spread further?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"There isn't," Ron said, grimly.

"You lot didn't come in contact with any of them, did you?" Mrs. Weasley asked, peering around at us.

Then, I realized I had. I had grabbed Lavender's ankles to try and stop her from falling.

I meekly raised my hand.

"I was holding onto Lavender's ankles when she had fallen out the window,"

"But it's possible that the virus was already in her system. There's no way Holly could've picked it up that way, unless she touched Lavender's blood or anything," Hermione offered.

"Do you feel sick, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I shook my head.

"No. Although, Lavender really didn't seem to show signs until three days later,"

"We're going to have to keep an eye on you," Mr. Weasley replied.

At that moment, to relieve the tension that filled the air, Fred let out a raspberry. Ginny giggled and soon we all laughed, but it was forced.

I was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione. Ron and Harry were in Ron's room.

We all fell into troubled sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, I trotted downstairs to find the rest of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry at the table eating. I sat down in-between Ginny and Fred.

"Morning, Holly," Harry said, brightly, winking at me.

"Morning 'Arry. 'Ermione, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny," I said.

"Morning!" Fred and George cried.

"Sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked, softly.

I nodded grinning.

They were watching me as if I was a bomb.

"I feel fine," I said, smiling correctly interpreting their looks.

They nodded and Mrs. Weasley placed a plate full of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast in front of me. I hungrily dug in.

"I just really appreciate you letting me stay here," I said to Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley sat down next to Mr. Weasley.

"Of course dear! We weren't going to toss you out with the lawn gnomes!" she smiled.

I smiled back.

"Where is your father?" Mr. Weasley asked tilting his head.

"He's on the Irish National Quidditch team and he works a muggle job afterwards, which has him away for long hours," I replied, biting into a piece of sausage.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley asked, eagerly, his eyes lit up with interest.

"Careful, Holly. Dad loves anything to do with muggles," George grinned.

"I don't mind. He works as policeman," I said.

"Wow. He carry's a goon?" Mr. Weasley asked, alert with interest.

"Gun. Yes," I smiled.

"And he uses it often?"

"No…only when he needs to. The gun isn't something you want to mess with. It's exactly like a wand, only the gun's damage can't be repaired that fast like with a wand," I said.

Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I just realized something else," Hermione said, slowly. "We were completely wrong before assuming that death was targeting those who were supposed to die in the crash. It was really taking those that were infected with this 'virus'."

We all nodded.

"Yes. The case in 1908? Could that have been something like this now? With a virus or something?" Ron asked.

"It's possible," Hermione said.

Just then another owl arrived with a parchment. Ginny let the owl in as it landed on the table, narrowly missing a large glass of orange juice by Ginny's plate. Mrs. Weasley relieved the owl of the letter and put a Knut in the little pouch around the owl's foot. We all recognized it. The Hogwarts seal was stamped on it. She carefully unfolded the letter and began reading.

"What's it say, Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's from Dumbledore. He says that the hospital sent him a letter, stating that Lavender's behavior has become irrational and wild. It's almost as if she's gone mad," Mrs. Weasley said, raising her eyes to look at us. "The Healer's aren't able to help her, as they still don't know what's causing this. They still can't identify this virus. They're looking at muggle virus's now as well."

"Blimey," Ron breathed weakly.

I began to think.

"I've read a muggle medical book once. The only thing I read that causes madness, foaming and erratic behavior is Rabies, which comes from dogs. But I don't recall if rabies causes the person to vomit blood. Then, there's the Drendelon Plague."

"Drendelon? What's that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It's a plague which wiped out 15th century Paris." I explained. "The people were infected via contact, which made it a 'contact plague'. They either rubbed their eyes, or somehow put their fingers into their mouths at some point and it entered their systems. They showed signs of infection three days later."

"I think I read about that," Hermione offered thoughtfully. "They foamed at the mouth, vomited blood and acted mad."

I nodded.

"Those are the exact signs Lavender showed, or the one symptom I saw," I said.

"She definitely is acting mad. I dunno about the foaming though," Mr. Weasley said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's weird. That totally sounds like what's happening," Ron said.

"If that's the case, how are we going to stop it? Or help Lavender?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, I don't think there is a cure, other than death," I replied, grimly.

Ginny fell silent.

"On one hand, I'm glad we were wrong," Harry said, quietly. "But on the other hand, I'm worried. If we're not allowed back at Hogwarts, what are we going to do?"

"I wouldn't worry too much. Lavender really didn't get sick at Hogwarts. She got sick on the Hogwarts Express," Mr. Weasley said.

"That's true. Are they going to search the school?" Ginny asked.

"I suspect St. Mungo's will send a team to the school, kind of like the muggle CDC," Mr. Weasley said knowledgeably.

"CDC?" Fred asked, curiously.

"Center for Disease Control. They go in if there's an unknown virus or biological germ," Mr. Weasley said, brightly.

I grinned.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm impressed. You certainly did learn a lot about muggles,"

Mr. Weasley beamed.

"Besides the plugs and electricity," George muttered.

Ginny giggled.

The rest of the evening went wonderfully. Fred and George entertained us with funny jokes and imitations of Professor Umbridge, which, went over well with Ron, Hermione, Harry and I. George pretended to pass gas, and turn and blame it on Crookshanks, who just looked up at us with his big, yellow eyes and tilted his head. We were all laughing.

Pig, Hedwig and Sam were released from their cages and happily flew around, eager to stretch their wings. After a while, Sam landed on my shoulder and folded his wings. He hooted and affectionately nipped at my ear. I reached up and stroked him. Hedwig landed on Harry's knee and stayed there. Pigwidgeon was still zooming around the ceiling and finally landed on Ron's lap with a soft 'thwump'. 

"This owl's a menace! I swear his battery doesn't run out!" Ron muttered.

We giggled.

It was finally time for bed. Before we went though, Mrs. Weasley pulled me aside.

"Holly…is your dad around a lot?" she asked, softly.

"Sure!" I said, brightly.

She watched me intently.

I understood what she was getting at.

"Yes. He is," I said, softly. "He just works a lot. Being a police officer requires long hours. Plus, on the weekends, he's off for the Quidditch, practicing. He does love me though. I know it,"

Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"I'm sure he does," she said. "But if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask Arthur or I. Okay?"

I nodded, grinning.

She gave me a hug and I headed up the stairs. Halfway up, a sudden flash went off before my eyes as I clutched the banister.

I saw Harry, Ron, George, Fred and I outside playing a game of Quidditch. I had landed and was talking to Hermione and Ginny, who were watching. As I was talking to them, Harry was speeding straight for Hermione. He frantically tried to stop, but I'll never forget the look of horror on his face as I grabbed Hermione and shoved her out of the way. I felt the tip of the broom slam right into my chest. I was thrown up in the air, then came crashing down on my back. I felt warm liquid filling in my mouth. I spit it out.

The flash vanished.

"Did you have another premonition, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly.

I couldn't tell her. I just shook my head and continued up the stairs.

The next morning, another owl came. This time, the letter stated that Lavender had died and St. Mungo's was sending a team to Hogwarts to investigate. From the look of things, it didn't look like we would be going back anytime soon. Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Everyone was solemn and anxious. The atmosphere inside the Burrow definitely was not happy. I finally forced myself to tell Hermione. When I did, she gasped.

"We can't let them play," she said.

I nodded.

"Mum! We're going out for a game of Quidditch!" Ron called as he grabbed his Cleansweep and Harry had his Firebolt. Fred and George had Comet Two Sixty's.

I guess they were trying to keep their mind occupied.

"No!" Hermione and I cried in unison. 

But it was too late. They were already heading out. Hermione and I glanced at each other, before we tore out after them.

They were already on their brooms and rising. They were a good 50 feet above the ground and they were tossing a medium sized ball back and forth. Hermione and I stopped, panting as we looked up. We shielded our eyes from the sunlight. So far, it seemed alright.

"So far it seems okay," Hermione said, uncertainly.

"Yeah. But we can't be too sure," I replied, keeping my eyes on Harry.

Suddenly, Fred's broom started acting up.

"Fred!" I whispered, shocked. "In my Premonition, it was Harry!"

But then, we realized Fred was goofing around, pretending to lose control of his broom.

"What a prat," a voice said, behind us. We turned. It was Ginny.

Suddenly, Harry's went into a dive, coming straight toward us, along with the ball.

I went to grab Hermione, but then Ginny had grabbed her and shoved her out of the way. I saw the same look of horror on Harry's face, as I had in the premonition. The front of Harry's Firebolt slammed into Ginny's chest, tossing her up in the air like a rag doll. She ended up hitting him in the face. She came crashing back down to earth on her back. Harry pulled up out of the dive and stopped, he let his Firebolt drop to the ground with a soft thump and rushed over. There was blood on his collar.

Hermione had dropped to her knees beside Ginny. Fred, Ron and George landed and came rushing over. Harry stood, completely white and shaken.

"Get mum!" Ron cried.

George ran inside.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Ron demanded, anxiously.

Blood had started flowing from the corner of her mouth.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley cried as she rushed out of the house, with George on her heels.

Harry was still shaken and pale as a ghost. I could see him trembling violently.

"Get her to St. Mungo's! NOW!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"I don't think we should move her!" I said, remembering the muggle medical procedures.

"I'll risk it!" Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

So, George, Fred, Ron, and Hermione carefully carried Ginny into the house. I went over to Harry.

"What happened?" I asked.

All he could do was look at me with a shocked expression and sick.


	8. Eservanix chapter eight

"Eservanix."

Chapter Eight-Christmas News.

"Harry?" I repeated.

Harry opened his mouth.

"I went into a dive…for some r-reason, I c-couldn't control the b-broom," he said, swallowing.

"It froze or something?" I asked.

He nodded meekly.

"It was an accident. Don't worry," I said, giving him a hug.

He was clammy.

"Let's go," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. I decided to tell him about the premonition.

When I was done, he narrowed his eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?" he cried.

"We tried! But you, Fred, George and Ron had already gone out and started to rise! How was I supposed to call you?" I cried.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE MINUTE YOU HAD IT! I COULD'VE NOT WENT OUT!" Harry shouted. "BUT I HIT GINNY! IF SHE DIES IT'S MY FAULT!"

"She won't die!" I said, feeling tears forming now.

"We don't know that! I hit her pretty hard!" Harry argued. "I'm going with Mrs. Weasley to the hospital. You can stay here. I bet you didn't have a premonition about _that_!"

He stormed after Mrs.Weasley.

Once they left the Burrow, I slumped into one of the kitchen chairs, crossed my arms on the table and buried my face into them, sobbing.

About 20 minutes later, Mr. Weasley Apparated in the kitchen.

"Holly? What's wrong? Where is everyone?" he asked, looking around. "Normally George and Fred have farting contests."

I smothered a snort and slowly raised my head to look at him. Tears were still streaming down my cheeks. 

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked, as he came and sat beside me.

I told him about the premonition. Apparently, I had been seeing out of Ginny's eyes.

"Harry hit her pretty hard. If she dies, it's not Harry's fault…it's mine," I sobbed.

"How do you figure that? You tried to tell them," Mr. Weasley said, comfortingly.

"I still could've told him!" I sobbed.

"Holly. Ginny's a fighter. She'll be perfectly fine," Mr. Weasley said, softly.

To my surprise, he gave me a hug.

Then, he headed upstairs to change.

Around four o'clock, Mrs. Weasley Apparated into the kitchen. I had not moved from the spot and dozed off at the table. I heard Mr. Weasley speak in whispers.

"How's Ginny?" Mr. Weasley whispered, clearly not wanting to wake me up.

"Fine. Lucky we brought her in when we did. Otherwise, there would've been some internal bleeding. The Healer's fixed her up. I've left Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Hermione at the hospital. How's Holly?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I felt her eyes on me.

"She blames herself. She had a premonition and wasn't able to tell either Ron or Harry. They were already on their brooms," Mr. Weasley said.

"Poor dear. It isn't her fault," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"I know," Mr. Weasley whispered.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me, then a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me. I woke up and looked up into the kind face of Mrs. Weasley.

"Holly, don't blame yourself, dear. It was just an accident," said Mrs. Weasley softly.

I nodded.

"Harry hates me," I croaked out.

"Oh no dear. He doesn't," Mrs. Weasley said, gently and soothingly. "Before I Apparated, he pulled me aside and asked me to make sure you were okay, and he apologizes for snapping at you."

I managed a small smile.

"I still wished I was able to tell either one of them," I said.

"No one blames you," Mrs. Weasley said as she patted me on my shoulder before she Apparated, I guess going back to the hospital.

Feeling decisively better, I went up to the bedroom and just sat, staring out the window.

Around eight that night, Hermione, Harry, Fred, Ron and George returned home with Mrs. Weasley. Ginny would have to spend at least 4 days to make sure she was totally herself. I tentatively came down stairs as the whole family was sitting at the table, just talking. As soon as I entered the kitchen, the talking ceased.

"Hi," I said, smiling meekly.

Fred and George looked at each other before they stood up and came over. I took a deep breath wondering if they were going to tell me off.

"Holly! How absolutely spiffing to see you!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing my hand and shaking it.

I just stood, looking confused.

"Can I shake your hand?" George asked, bowing.

"Fred! George! Just tell Holly what you have to and sit down! You're confusing the poor girl!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Right mum!" Fred said, brightly. "We're sorry we blamed you. Can you forgive us?"

George nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with Fred.

I broke out into a grin.

"Absolutely! Believe me…I would've wanted it to be me," I said.

To my surprise, Fred and George hugged me each in turn, then headed upstairs. I walked over to the table and sat down in George's place, which was beside Hermione.

"I never blamed you," Hermione whispered, leaning toward me. "I was there with you. We _tried _to get them before they took off."

"Thanks Hermione. I know. You didn't have to explain," I said, gratefully.

Ron grinned at me.

"I knew it was an accident, Hol. Don't worry,"

I nodded, smiling at Ron.

My eyes moved onto Harry next. He was just staring down at his shoes.

"I think we'll leave them to it," Mr. Weasley said, winking at me as he, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione stood up. Hermione gave my arm a gentle squeeze before they followed Mr and Mrs. Weasley upstairs. There was a silence for a moment he finally raised his eyes to mine.

"Hi," he said, softly and quietly.

"Hi," I said in the same tone.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out immediately. "I should've never blamed you!"

I held up a hand.

"It's okay. Let's just forget about it," 

Harry looked relieved. He grinned and nodded. We stood up at the same time. He hugged me and kissed me.

"I love you, Holly," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We headed up to bed.

I entered the room I was sharing with Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked up from a book she was reading.

"You and Harry made up?" she asked, grinning.

I nodded and grinned back.

I sat down on the bed opposite hers.

"I just realized something. That premonition of Ron flying out of the window of the Hogwarts Express…that has nothing to do with the virus, does it?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

I shook my head.

"No. I think that was strictly an accident in my premonition. Ron's going to be just fine," I grinned.

Hermione grinned back.

We just started talking about stuff…mainly what type of music she likes. (After all, she is muggle born and everyone likes music, no?)

We found out that we've got a lot in common. My mum was a muggle, but I know both her parents are muggles. I'm basically mixed blood. We both like to study and do well in school. We both like to read a lot..etc.

Around ten o'clock, we finally fell asleep.

The next morning, was Christmas Eve. Everyone inside the house was feeling slightly more cheerful than he or she had a few days ago, although there was still the possibility of not going back to Hogwarts that still lingered in the air. Mr. Weasley took a turn visiting Ginny at St. Mungo's. Ginny was going to be released in three days. Mrs. Weasley was going to take her turn visiting Ginny tomorrow, on Christmas, and she was going to bring Ginny her gifts. The house was decorated with strands of holly and mistletoe; garland was also draped over things. A Christmas tree was in the corner in the living room.

Hermione and I came down stairs.

"Happy Christmas!" we called happily.

"Happy Christmas!" Ron, Harry, Fred and George cried back.

They were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in between Fred and George, eyeing them warily for some reason. Hermione and I looked at each other and grinned.

We knew they had been up to something and that's why Mrs. Weasley was sitting in between them.

Hermione and I sat down across from them, Hermione on Ron's right, me on Harry's left.

We dug into the food.

"Let me guess…you were up to something?" Harry asked, grinning at Fred and George.

"Who? Us?" George asked mockingly.

"Never!" Fred said.

I giggled.

"I do hope they get everything straightened out at Hogwarts. What will happen if we aren't allowed back?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"I wouldn't worry, Hermione. I'm sure things'll be just fine," Mrs. Weasley said, kindly.

Hermione nodded.

"Did you all sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

At that moment, a loud raspberry sounding noise erupted from George. Mrs. Weasley dropped her fork and knife with a clatter. There was silence before we all burst into laughter.

George was looking at his mother with the most innocent expression.

Ron banged his hand on the table and was laughing. Hermione was having a hard time keeping a straight face. She was shaking her head, but she was chuckling also. Harry was laughing and I just put a hand to my forehead and giggled. Fred was beaming at George.

"Why George! That was positively splendid! Try this," Fred said and the next thing we knew, another raspberry sound erupted.

Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Fred and George with an amused and angry expression on her face.

We all burst out laughing again. Ron nearly fell off his chair. I was even giggling so hard that tears were forming in my eyes.

"Well done! I say, you have beaten me!" George said, enthusiastically, shaking Fred's hand.

I nearly ended up choking on my sausage when I went to take a bite. Hermione slapped me on my back.

Fred, grinning, pulled a pink whoopee cushion out from underneath him. Then George did.

"Boys! Did you honestly have to do that at breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Would you have preferred dinner?" Fred asked, brightly.

We all laughed, including Mrs. Weasley.

Later on that evening, Mr. Weasley Apparated home. It was just after dinner.

"How's Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"She's perfectly fine. Keeps asking when she can come home," Mr. Weasley replied.

"That's good," I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes. She's asking for Holly as well," Mr. Weasley said, turning to me.

"Well. You can visit her tomorrow after you've opened all your presents!" Mrs. Weasley said, to me smiling.

I nodded eagerly.

"There still hasn't been any news on Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley asked.

We all shook our heads.

"I'm sure things will be fine," Mr. Weasley said, grinning at us.

We all went to bed.

The next morning, we all eagerly hurried downstairs to unwrap our gifts.

Hermione gave me a book on _Current Charms and their Meanings_. Harry gave me a shirt with a Golden Snitch on it. Ron gave me a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Dad sent me a journal and a note saying that he loves me and that Dumbledore told him where I would be staying for the holidays. He apologized to me and assured me that next Christmas and for the rest of the upcoming holidays, we'd spend it together.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have much," he said, the tips of his ears turning red when I had opened it.

"It's fine! Don't worry!" I said, giving him a hug.

He blushed further.

Mrs. Weasley gave me a maroon sweater with an H stitched onto it.

"Just don't wear that around Harry at the same time," Ron muttered. "It's going to be confusing."

I realized what he meant. Harry got a sweater also with the letter H on it. I giggled.

Ron gave him a Quidditch book. Hermione gave Harry an updated servicing kit for his broom.

("It's for the Firebolt. Specially made for that model," she explained).

Over all, Christmas was good.

Later on, I went with Mrs. Weasley to visit Ginny. She was alert and perky when we entered her room.

"Holly!" She said, excitedly.

I went over to her and she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down in a chair beside her bed.

"Great!" Ginny exclaimed so over enthusiastically, that the girl in the bed next to hers gave her a sour look.

"The Healer's gave her the Emexen Potion. It's like the muggle morphine. She's a bit too happy," Mrs. Weasley said out of the side of her mouth.

I nodded.

"She's okay though," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Holly, they told me what happened," Ginny said. "I don't blame you. Not one bit."

I smiled.

I wasn't sure if it was the potion talking, or she really meant it.

"I really mean it. It's not the dratted potion," Ginny added, grinning.

I nodded again.

At least she was alright. That was the main thing.

We stayed with Ginny for a bit. Mrs. Weasley explained that the girl next to Ginny, she was hit by a muggle car. She was doing well though. She really didn't have to many visitors from what Mrs. Weasley told us. The girl's mum visited her for short while, then left. That was 3 days ago. She hasn't been back since.

We left St. Mungo's and headed home. When we arrived, we found Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Hermione all with strange expressions on their faces in the living room.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, worriedly.

Harry stood up and came over, holding a letter, which was from Hogwarts. I could tell by the seal.

"This just arrived shortly before you came home," Mr. Weasley said, gesturing to the letter. "We didn't want to read it until everyone was home."

Mrs. Weasley took it. After she was done, she looked up at all of us with a blank expression on her face. Then, she slowly broke out into a grin.

"You're all going back to Hogwarts! It's all clear!"


	9. Eservanix chapter nine

"Eservanix."

Chapter Nine-The Last Premonition.

The cheering was earsplitting and deafening. Harry and I hugged each other. Ron let out a whoop and Hermione was grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank God!" Hermione said, happily.

"Naturally the virus didn't start at the school. It started on the Hogwarts Express. Malfoy started the whole thing," Ron said stretching.

"He really is a git," Harry muttered.

I giggled.

"More than a git. He's a retard,"

Ron and Harry snorted with laughter. 

Ginny was able to come home. She was happy to be going back to school also. About a week before we were to go back, we got all of our school robes and books together and packed them in our trunks. The letters came from Hogwarts stating that the minute a student is feeling ill, to alert someone immediately and that there were going to be extra precautions in the school. Each student's wand was going to given a thorough going over. It was going to be checked for spells, viruses and other things before boarding the train. A trained wizard will be waving something like an iridescent wand over the students' wand. It would show anything up unusual.

Ginny didn't blame me at all, which was a relief and I'm glad things would be okay from now on.

KINGS CROSS STATION

SEPTEMBER, 1st

We put all our stuff on a trolley and walked toward Platform 9 3/4. People were hurrying to catch other trains. It was Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I. Mr and Mrs. Weasley brought us to Kings Cross Station. We paused before we went through the barrier.

"Ok. I hope you guys have a good second term," Mrs. Weasley said, giving us all a hug and kiss.

"Yes, and stay out of trouble," Mr. Weasley said, winking and Harry and Ron.

"Who us, Dad? Why, we're insulted!" Ron said, mockingly.

We all laughed.

Mr. Weasley gave Ron and Harry a handshake and gave Hermione, Ginny and I a hug.

"Okay, guys! See you soon!" Mrs. Weasley said, waving.

We waved back.

Ron and Hermione went through the barrier, then, Ginny, then, Harry and I.

Students were already standing on a slight line, waiting to board the train. The scarlet engine was just waiting patiently with smoke billowing and falling around it. The students' luggage's were already on board the train. We loaded ours, then went to stand on the line.

"What's this line for?" I whispered to Neville Longbottom, who was in front of us.

Neville turned around, frowning.

"I think it's to check our wands, but I'm not sure," he replied.

"Yes, Neville. It is," said Dean Thomas, who was a head of Neville.

"Oh. That's right! The new checking-student's- wand-thing!" Ron said, nodding.

A wizard in a black robe was standing beside the first passenger car with an illuminated iridescent wand. A girl with blond hair handed him her wand. He ran his illuminated wand over hers, then, handed it back to her. Then, the next student did the same thing.

"I suppose we've got to take out our wands," Harry said, pulling his out from his pocket. 

We all did.

Once everyone's wands were checked, we were finally able to board the train. We found a compartment to ourselves and sat down.

Luna Lovegood joined us shortly.

She sat down next to Ginny and looked around at us.

"So, what do you think is going to happen now? Did you hear about that virus?" she asked, dreamily.

"Yeah," Ron said, eyeing her like she was a four headed Hippogriff.

"My Dad thinks it was the Rovenstort Virus," She said.

"The Rovenstort Virus? What's that?" I asked, tilting my head.

Before Luna could reply, Hermione took it up.

"It's supposed to be a virus thought extinct in Medieval times. It attacked the human brain and nervous system, causing madness, vomiting of blood and it's passed on by saliva or open wounds," Hermione replied, but there was a touch of doubtfulness and scoffing in her voice. "But the only thing is, there hasn't been any proof of it."

Luna bristled.

"What about the medieval case in 1332?"

Harry, Ron and I exchanged looks.

"They determined that it wasn't the Rovenstort Virus. It was the Jynzix Virus," Hermione said, promptly.

"Okay. I'm not a medical expert or anything, but is there like a non-medical term to describe what we're talking about?" Ron asked slowly.

Hermione looked at him.

"The Jynzix Virus was a virus that effected the stomach. Vomiting, diarrhea, disorientation, and lethargic. At first, people thought that it was the Rovenstort, but on further examination, they found out that it wasn't," 

"Ah," Ron said, nodding, but he still looked confused.

Luna fell silent.

Around a half an hour later, the witch with the food cart came around. Harry bought snacks and passed them around. We were happily eating and talking until the compartment door opened. Ginny stepped in with Michael Corner, her boyfriend.

"Hi!" Hermione said, brightly.

"Hi," Ginny said, as she and Michael sat down beside Luna.

Ron was watching Michael with the utmost revolting expression on his face and intense dislike. Luna smiled at Ginny and Michael.

"How are you, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Good. You?" Ginny replied.

Luna nodded.

"Wow. I wonder where that wood came from that made Draco's wand?" Michael mused.

"I know! It's totally weird! Maybe at some point in the Congo?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe. I was wondering the same thing," Ron said, through clenched teeth as he still watched Michael.

"I think we'll never find out," I added, nudging Harry and tilting my head toward Ron. 

Harry followed my gesture.

"Ron. Have you been practicing the Starfish movement for Quidditch?" Harry asked, quickly, hoping to take Ron's mind of Michael.

"Huh? Oh I was going to use it when we practiced at home, but wasn't able to," Ron said, meaningfully.

I knew what he meant. Ginny's accident.

"Oh. Right," Harry said.

"How come?" Michael asked innocently.

"None of your business," Ron snapped immediately.

Michael looked directly at Ron.

"What's your problem, mate? I was just asking. You didn't have to get short with me," 

"Oh yes I did," Ron said, seething. "How come you're going out with my sister?"

Realization formed on Ginny's face.

Hermione, Harry and I exchanged glances. This was not going well.

"Because I _like _her!" Michael replied indignantly and without a hesitation or sign that he was afraid of Ron. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Afraid I do," Ron snarled.

"Ron! Stop it!" Ginny said angrily.

Ron wasn't listening.

"Sorry, pal, but it's not up to you. It's up to Ginny to decide who she wants to go out with," Michael said, coolly.

"That's where you're wrong!" Ron growled as he lunged off his seat and grabbed Michael. They began fighting and punching each other.

"Ron! Michael! Stop!" Ginny shrieked.

Harry went to pull them apart, but in doing so, Ron accidentally knocked Harry down as he fought. Harry cracked his back on the edge of the seat. Hermione, Luna and Ginny were shouting for the boys to stop, but it was no good. Finally, I decided to put a stop to it. Full of determination, I took a deep breath, got up and grabbed the neck of Ron and Michael's robes. Michael, in the heat of the moment, ended up punching me in the nose. I felt blood flowing from my nostrils and streaking down to the collar of my shirt. I yanked them apart.

"Enough!" I shouted angrily.

Ron and Michael glared at each other, but the minute Ron's eyes landed on me and then Harry, who was wincing and massaging his back, Ron's angry mood vanished. Michael looked angry still.

"Holly! You're bleeding!" Hermione gasped.

I cupped my hand to my nose.

"Let's go Ginny," Michael said, not even apologizing to me.

"You hit Holly! Don't you want to apologize?" Ginny asked startled.

"I guess so. Are you coming?" Michael asked, brushing off the question quickly.

Ginny's eyes narrowed.

"No. Go yourself," she said coldly.

Michael shrugged and left the compartment without even a glance back or mere trace of guilt.

The blood was still flowing.

"There should be someone on board who can help. Maybe that witch," Hermione said.

"I'll come," Ginny offered.

Hermione and Ginny left to find someone who can help.

Luna was just watching us intently.

Ron was quiet and looking at me with a sickened expression and he was pale.

Harry was okay now.

"Lye down on the seat," Harry said. "And tilt you head back. Try pinching your nostrils."

I did that. Harry was hovering above me. My heart was pounding in my chest. He was almost on top of me. My stomach flipped.

"Let me see," he said, as he gently took my hand away.

It was still bleeding, but not as much.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment. The compartment door opened and Harry looked up.

"Oh. Let's see. This will help her," said the witch who pushed the snack cart.

She pulled out her wand and waved it at my nose. The bleeding vanished and it stopped.

"Thank you!" Hermione said, relieved as she let out a sigh.

"You're welcomed, my dear," she said, kindly and left.

Hermione and Ginny sat back down.

"What were you thinking!" Ginny snapped at Ron angrily. "You really are childish!"

Ron didn't answer.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I can't be in the same compartment as a baby! Grow up, Ron! I'm getting older! Michael likes me for who I am! Why can't you just accept that?" Ginny snapped as she got up and also left the compartment slamming the door shut behind her.

Hermione was looking at Ron reprovingly, but said nothing.

I slowly sat up. Harry was sitting next to me.

"Are you okay, Holly?" Ron asked, quietly.

"Yes. I'm fine," I replied, glancing down at my shirt.

There was still blood on it.

"I think we'd better change into our robe and uniform," I said.

"Good idea. Ron and I'll wait outside till you change, then when we come in, just wait outside till we change," Harry said, nodding.

Ron and Harry left the compartment. Hermione, Luna and I began pulling on our uniforms and robes.

"I really can't believe Ron would stoop that low to start a fight," Hermione mused as she was just finished pulling on her robe and fastening the clasp in front of it. I pulled on my grey pleated skirt. I tucked the white shirt into the waistband of the skirt, but left the grey vest hem over the skirt. I put on my tie and tucked that into the neckline of the vest. I pulled on my knee socks and shoes and then my robe, fastening the clasp. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and fastened it with a white hair rubber band.

"I know. Why is he so against Ginny dating?" I asked.

"It's normal. He's being a big brother," Hermione said shrugging. "That's my guess."

"Okay! We're done!" I called.

Ron and Harry entered. We waited outside until they changed, then resumed talking in the compartment.

Harry checked his watch.

"We should be there in about an hour," he replied.

"Thank God!" I sighed. "I'm hungry for some real food!"

We all laughed except Ron. He was still looking at me guiltily.

Suddenly, a flash went off before my eyes. I saw the train braking sharply for some reason. The pistons screeched. The passenger cars began derailing and falling onto their sides. I heard screams. One by one the passenger cars zigzagged off the tracks, kicking up dust and grass as they skidded on the ground. The engine teetered on its wheels on right side, before it too, fell over onto its side. The flash vanished.

I jumped.

"Another premonition?" Hermione asked, studying me.

"Yeah! The same one where…." My voice trailed off, as suddenly, there was a violent jerk and the screeching of pistons erupted. We were thrown off our seats. Harry landed on top of me. Hermione, Luna and Ron were thrown against the compartment door. Then, we felt the car derailing and moving sideways. Hermione and I were screaming.

Then, the car began tipping over. From the force, I felt myself lift off of Harry and fly out the window. I felt my stomach hit something solid and tall. I saw the car lying on its roof before I felt my body sliding down off the object and blackness swallowing me up.

HARRY.

My head felt like lead and a sharp pain shot through my skull. There was a throbbing in my temple. I opened my eyes. I was lying on my side. My glasses were askew. I straightened them and saw the window was shattered and gone. I was lying on what was the floor. The seats were making up the ceiling. Every bone in my body was aching. I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around. Hermione was lying on her stomach. Ron was lying on his back. Holly was no where to be seen.

I shakily got to my feet.

I went over to Hermione and crouched down beside her. I shook her awake.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" I demanded.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Harry?" she asked, groggily.

"Yes. Are you alright?" I demanded as I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She had a small gash on her forehead from which a small trickle of blood oozed down her temple.

"I'm okay. Ron? Holly?" she said, looking around.

Ron groaned and started stirring. He slowly got to his feet. His left cheekbone was bruised and his lip was cut and bleeding. Luna was stirring also.

"Is everyone alright?" Luna asked.

We all nodded.

"Where's Holly?" I demanded.

"I don't know," Hermione said, weakly.

"We've got to get out of here and see if we can find her and others," I said, as I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled out of the broken window. Hermione followed next, then Ron and Luna.

When we were outside of the car, into the cool afternoon air, did we realize what was really going on.

Hermione grabbed my arm and let out a feeble squeak. The rest of the passenger cars were either lying on their sides, roofs, or still on their wheels on the tracks. A few cars had derailed, including the scarlet engine, which was lying on its side. Some students were shakily climbing out of windows. We recognized them. Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Hannah Abbot, and a Ravenclaw girl named Claire Sanders. They looked unharmed, but shaken. Then, about another 100 or so students were climbing out of the cars. Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah and Claire headed toward us.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, hugging herself.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"I think the emergency brake was hit for some reason," Neville said, in a small voice.

"I'm going to take a look toward the front where the engine was. Stay here," I said.

They nodded. I began walking toward the front of the train around the entanglement of passenger cars. Smoke was billowing up from the engine, which was lying on its side. I saw the conductor pinned underneath it. He wasn't moving. Tearing my eyes away, I moved toward the front of the engine to see what caused it to stop short. I stopped in my tracks. There was nothing there.

I began heading back toward Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Claire, Dean, Luna, Seamus, and Hannah when I saw Holly.

She was sitting by a tree.

"Holly! Thank God!" I cried relieved as I began running toward her. Ron and Hermione also had relieved expressions on their faces. I approached Holly.

"Holly?" I asked.

She was sitting facing the tree, with her legs around the stump. Her arms were limp at her sides and her head was lolled to the side. I crouched down beside her. I gently turned her face toward mine, and let out a cry. 


	10. Eservanix chapter ten

"Eservanix."

Chapter ten-Reflections

She had blood flowing from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were closed. She was dead.

"Nooooo!" I wailed loudly.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Claire and Hannah came running over.

"Harry?" Ron asked alarmed.

"Holly's…Holly's dead," I choked out as I cradled her body against me.

"Oh no," Hermione said, weakly as she raised a hand to her mouth and began sobbing.

Ron was depressed and he also sobbed quietly.

The others were quiet. I hugged Holly tighter against me, not caring that some of her blood was staining the collar of my uniform and robe.

I buried my face into her hair and sobbed uncontrollably.

__

Oh this river

Oh this river runs

Can't tear my heart away from you

You are in my soul

Can't tame this love I feel for you

Can't escape what is meant to be

It's endless as the heavens

It's timeless and it's strong

It's faithful as an angel

It's right there or wrong

There's no end to this emotion

It goes on and on

This river runs 

This river runs to true

This river runs

This river runs to you

This river's deep as the ocean

Run's on blind emotion

This river runs, oh yeah

You're every beat within my heart

You are in my blood

Nothing could keep me from your arms

Where you are is where I'll always be

As long as there are mountains

And stars still fill the sky

As long as there's forever

I'm right here by your side

There's no end to this emotion

Till the end of time

I couldn't let her go. I cried and cried. I had really loved her. Why was she taken from me? It wasn't fair.

It was a good twenty minutes or so when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I raised my eyes to see Hermione's tear stained face. But there was a strange expression on her face. Disbelief and she was staring to the right of the tree. I followed her gaze, still cradling Holly's lifeless body. There was Holly standing there. She took steps toward us, but her feet made no impression in the grass. She had this gentle glow about her. I looked down at the Holly I was cradling and then back at the one standing in front of me.

"No, Harry. You're not going crazy," Holly said, in a gentle, almost angelic voice, which I've never heard her use before. "I'm here to say good-bye to you."

I gently laid Holly's lifeless body down and stood up to face the Holly standing in front of me.

"Are you…?" Ron asked, meekly.

Holly moved her eyes onto him and nodded, smiling.

Her eyes then moved onto me.

"I had the same vision as the first one with the train crashing. It was just meant to happen, just as the virus. There was nothing any of us could've done to stop it. It wasn't Ron who was supposed to die…it was me who was meant to," Holly said, in her soft angelic voice.

"You were not meant to be killed! None of us were infected!" I said, angrily.

Holly raised her hand.

"The virus had nothing to do with it. This crash was just meant to happen. It was destined to happen," Holly explained.

I didn't want to believe what I was hearing.

"This isn't fair!" I cried angrily.

"I know, but I'll always be here," Holly said, gently placing her hand on my chest, directly above my heart.

Feeling defeated and extreme overwhelming grief, I fell silent.

Holly took my face in her hands and brought her face closer until our lips met. She kissed me. I felt a gentle warmth spreading through me. I kissed her back.

Then, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. I hugged her back. She felt solid.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Holly whispered back.

She pulled back from the embrace and took my chin. I felt the tears swelling in my eyes.

"Bye, Ron, Hermione. Thanks for being my good friends," Holly said, still holding my chin, but moving her eyes onto Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron were busy sobbing. Holly turned her eyes back onto mine before she vanished before my eyes, breaking into tiny white orbs and finally disappearing all together.

I stood and turned to Ron and Hermione. They rushed forward and threw their arms around me hugging me.

HOGWARTS

An owl was sent to school explaining about the crash. We were picked up and taken the rest of the way in the carriages pulled by the Threstrals.

We were sitting at the house table for a solemn meeting. I was just staring at my plate.

At least 60 students were killed in the crash. 20 from Hufflepuff, 18 from Ravenclaw, 9 from Slytherin and 11 from Gryffindor, including Holly and including each student from year one, to year seven.

Each house was solemn and quiet. It was eerie how quiet the Hall was. It has never been this quiet before. Professor Dumbledore stood up. 

"I would like to take the time to express my deepest sorrow and grief. We lost sixty students whom were all good friends of ours. I know this will never leave our memories. It had made a lasting impression on everyone. If there is a need to talk about the accident, I would like each of you to know that we are here to help you get through this difficult time. You can talk to Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Hagrid, any of the teachers or myself," Professor said, gently and quietly.

"What caused the crash?" a girl from Ravenclaw asked meekly.

"We still don't know. The Ministry of Magic is going to investigate it. From the look of the front engine, it looks like it hit something extremely solid," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"But there was nothing in front of it!" a boy from Slytherin cried.

"We don't know, but I promise I will let all of you know when I find out," Professor Dumbledore said, gently and softly. "Let the feast begin."

The food appeared on our plates. We began eating. Besides the tinkling of forks and knives, the Hall was still silent. It was a little strange, considering that 99% of the time, the Hall is filled with talk, laughter and just noisy. I sat, picking at my food. Hermione was eating, but slowly. Ron was eating, but staring at the food before he ate it like it was foreign.

I looked down the table. Ginny was sobbing. Neville put his arms around her and comforted her. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

I glanced at the other tables, looking for Michael Corner. He was no where to be seen.

I had thought he was in Hufflepuff, but I didn't see him at the Slytherin table, Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuff or our table. Something was telling me he didn't make it. Fellow Ravenclaws was comforting Luna.

I nudged Ron and gestured toward Ginny.

"Why's she crying?" Ron asked, worriedly.

"Gee, that's a hard question," Hermione scoffed irritably, rolling her eyes.

Ron shot her a dirty look before getting up and heading over toward Ginny. Hermione got up and sat down next to me.

"How are you holding up, Harry?" she asked, gently and quietly.

"I still can't believe it. Why'd she have to die?" I asked, turning my eyes onto hers.

Her honey brown eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't know. But I do know she loved you very much," Hermione said, kindly and gently.

She leaned against me and pressed her forehead against the side of my head.

I closed my eyes briefly.

I turned my face toward hers. My right cheek pressed against hers as I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She hugged me back tightly. Her chin was resting on my shoulder.

"I loved her, Hermione…more than life," I whispered in Hermione's ear.

HERMIONE

I totally understood how he felt. I loved him the same way, but I didn't want to come in between him and Holly. I didn't want to ruin what he and Holly had. Ron and I have slowly grown apart. We just can't get along. We're just too different. I've always loved Harry. Before we met Holly, I was planning on telling him how I felt. I really cared about Holly though. She was a wonderful person. I didn't want to say anything now, because it would look like I wanted him vulnerable. I felt him press his face into my hair. I felt a tingle running down my spine and a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I released him.

"I know how you feel. Believe me," I said, softly.

He smiled at me through tears that had been streaking down his cheeks.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a good friend," he said, pressing his forehead against mine. 

I smiled, forcing it. 

"Thanks,"

Ron came back looking even more upset and guilty.

"Michael didn't make it. I feel terrible about the way I treated him. Ginny's all upset and depressed. I apologized to her. She accepted it," Ron said, quietly.

"Oh no," I said, quietly and meekly.

"Poor Ginny," Harry replied sadly.

We finished the rest of our meal in complete silence. As we were heading up to the common room, a strange feeling came over me.

I stopped short and grabbed Harry's arm just above the elbow.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Harry demanded.

Ron was watching worriedly also.

"I don't know," I said.

A flash went off before my eyes. I saw the dark figure hovering in front of the engine. Then, the chain reaction of the passenger cars sliding and derailing off the tracks. I saw Holly fly out of the window and hit the tree. The flash vanished.

"Hermione?" Harry prompted.

"My God…I saw what happened…what caused the crash," I said, looking at Harry and Ron with wide eyes.

"Huh? You just had a premonition?" Ron asked, goggling at me.

I nodded.

"What did you see?" Harry asked.

"I saw the crash. I saw the dark figure hovering in front of the engine…the engine hit it and I saw Holly flying out of the window and hitting the tree," I replied.

Harry flinched.

"So it was the dark shape who caused the crash?" Ron asked.

I nodded.

"Well, we've got to tell Dumbledore!" Ron said.

I shook my head.

"It won't do any good, Ron," I said.

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

"Because what caused it is death,"

Both Harry and Ron stared at me.

"How do you know?" Harry asked quietly.

"Because that's the only logical explanation. Remember? Each time we saw it a student was killed. That's because it was coming for them as they were infected. They were meant to," I replied.

"But no one on the Hogwarts Express was infected this time!" Ron said.

"It doesn't matter. This crash was just meant to happen. It was written,"

"Where?" Ron asked.

I swear, sometimes he is dense.

"You're studying Divination, Ron. Not me. Think," I said, rolling my eyes.

Realization formed on his face.

"Oh,"

Harry was the only one who was silent.

We began walking into the Gryffindor common room. It was eerily silent. The fire crackled gently, creating a warm orange glow over the hearth rug in front of it.

Some of the students were just sitting and talking in low whispers.

We found our favorite place in front of the fire in chairs and sat down.

Harry was deep in thought. Ron was also and I found my self thinking deeply also.

I remembered the first year that I attended Hogwarts and met Ron and Harry. How we had to get the Sorcerer's Stone and I how I really had felt toward Harry…

And the second year Harry had fought Tom Riddle (Voldemort) down in the Chamber of Secrets and had to help Ginny as Tom had been controlling Ginny with the diary.

Our third year when we helped Sirius escape with Buckbeak, the Hippogriff.

And our fourth year when Harry was thrown into the Tri-Wizard Tournament by "Mad Eye" Moody, who really turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr. and how Harry had vanished and then reappeared with Cedric's lifeless body.

I remembered the first time Ron, Harry and I entered the compartment with Holly. She had looked up and was beaming at us, but looking at Harry rather shyly.

She was so sweet. I really missed her. I remembered her laugh, which was catching.

I knew Harry missed her more. He really cared about her. So did Ron and I.

I glanced over at Harry.

He seemed to be in a stupor. Ron was off daydreaming as well.

"I'm going to bed," Ron said, quietly.

He got up and walked toward the boy's dorm room before he paused and turned to face us.

"Good-night, Hermione, Harry. Harry, I want you to know that I liked Holly also and I miss her just as much as you do," Ron said, in a shaky voice before he vanished into the boy's dorms.

Harry didn't seem to hear him.

I got up and sat down next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Harry…we do miss Holly. We cared about her a lot also," I said, softly.

"I know," Harry choked out, swallowing a lump.

"She'll always be with us," I said, giving him a hug.

He hugged me back.

"I know that too," he whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes against the gentle warmth and blackness of his robe. We held each other for a bit.

After a while, we pulled back. His face was inches from mine. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I stood up and headed toward the girl's dorms.

"Wait…Hermione," Harry called.

I stopped and turned around.

He was standing up.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

I smiled back.

"You're welcomed,"

We smiled at each other for a bit longer until I turned and continued up to the dorm.

THE END

(_The lyrics above on page 1/2 are from Michael Bolton and the song title is called "This River.")_


End file.
